


The Bittering

by Gemstarzah



Series: Red Lady [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Maedhros, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Half-Cousin Incest, M/M, M|M pairings are within the bounds of BROTHERS only, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silmarils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When news comes from Lord Namo that Finwe has entered his halls, Maedhros' life changes in a way she never saw coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nelyo and Findarato speak with Arafinwe, and Feanaro speaks with Nolofinwe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaread by Order and Chaos - Qui Iudicant on Fanfiction.net

The streets of Tirion shone, as they always had, and tonight was no exception. There was singing and plenty of cheerful voices, around though Nelyo only sought one. There had been a minor victory here, this night, but she did not think it would last.

She, her brothers and her father had come back to Tirion after four days of travelling, at the behest of the Valar. While she had witnessed her father accepting that Ñolofinwë was his equal, she knew he only had done so grudgingly.

While that had gone on, Findaráto had caught her eye, and she knew he wished to speak with her. Of what, she was uncertain, but she knew it could only be something of worth to them both. She had often wanted to come back to Tirion; Formenos was a pain to travel from when she wanted to see him.

A few times, she had travelled to Formenos, under the pretense of going to visit her grandparents. While yes, she had spent time with Mahtan and his mate, she had always spent more with Findaráto. Mahtan hadn't minded that she came mainly for that reason, as long as he got to spend some time with her. _That's why when I come here, I stay with you… grandatar…_

Eventually she spotted the golden haired ellon, half hidden by shadows, sitting on a bench outside the walls of the room everyone else was in. Nelyo glanced across the room, and saw that her father was talking to Ñolofinwë, paying no heed to anyone else for now.

Swiftly she slipped out of the room, and walked through the garden until she could join him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come out here sooner, Áto. It was hard to get away long enough from my atar and not have him notice that was I gone… he's been keeping an eye on me since we got here…"

Findaráto sighed, wrapping an arm around her as she sat down next to him.

"I had noticed that you were having trouble. I would have come over, but my siblings kept pestering me, so I came out here, hoping you'd notice."

"You'd think that now, with my father reconciling with Ñolofinwë, that he would be pleased I had found someone for myself."

Nelyo smiled at him.

"Perhaps… we should do something about it, while the Valar are about to keep an eye on him?"

Findaráto chuckled.

"Something a bit more official, you think? I suppose Fëanáro can hardly disapprove of this, while They are about, can he? Not that he has any choice in the matter as it is, since we're hardly two younglings here."

Nelyo laughed. "You're only a hundred and ninety-five years old! I've seen over two centuries!" she exclaimed.

Findaráto snorted. "You're only twenty-nine years older than me. Does that really matter that much? We're both adults, that should be all that counts."

Nelyo smiled at him.

"Why don't we go inside, and see what trouble will erupt from our words?"

Needless to say, she was looking forward to seeing the look on her father's face when he realized that she was the mate of her own half-cousin.

Findaráto kissed her cheek softly.

"We shall."

Together the pair of them walked back toward the entrance to the hall to find one of their many family members.

* * *

 

"I am glad that you came to your senses, hánonya," Ñolofinwë said as he walked with Fëanáro.

 _Not like I had much choice in the matter_. Fëanáro shook his head, smiling in what he hoped was a meek way. "Well, it is hard to gainsay the Valar, particularly when one of them summons you before them."

Ñolofinwë nodded. "While I do not know what that was like, you should know that if you ever need my help I will always be there to help, after all, you are my older brother. You have my word on that one."

 _I would never ask you for help_. Fëanáro nodded. For now it was best to keep his brother thinking that he knew no better, and was interested in mending things. _I'd rather not be here, but of course, no one dares to gainsay the Valar_.

"I hope, it should never come to that. I am your older brother; I think it's supposed to be my job to protect you."

_I wouldn't want someone like you having to help me anyway!_

It was then that Fëanáro noticed his other half-brother, Arafinwë walking with his son, Findaráto, and Nelyo. Fëanáro frowned. _What is my daughter doing over there?_

"I think for now I'll leave you to your own family, brother. I need to go talk to my sons, we're planning on going hunting in the morning," Fëanáro said.

In truth, he was more interested in what his daughter thought she was up to, but that was something he could not be too obvious about.

"Will you be taking Huan with you?" Ñolofinwë asked.

Fëanáro laughed.

"It wouldn't be a real hunt without my son's hound with us. I plan on being back before the midday meal however. If you'll excuse me."

He would never take his daughter hunting; she was too soft-hearted like her mother for that sort of activity. _Not that I have taught her to defend herself either_. He had noticed, that her form was changing a bit. Becoming broader, stronger. Clearly someone was teaching her to learn to fight, but he knew no sword master, spear master or bow master in Formenos would dare.

 _If I order it, no one of people would dare to challenge the things that I have ordered_. This was something he was quite well aware of. Fëanáro knew that someone had been training his daughter, and it had to be someone in Tirion. _I don't think her grandfather would teach her_. Finwë couldn't, since he also lived in Tirion.

 _Last I checked Mahtan was no warrior either, he was merely a smith!_ So the question remained as to who was the one who had taught his daughter. She had never shown any interest in crafting things either, so he knew it wasn't from that line of work.

 _Who dared to defy me?_ Foolish as it was, someone had had the guts to defy him. He knew he would find out sooner or later, and when he did, he would have words for that elf. Not all of them would be friendly either.

He made his way around the room, staying just within earshot of where his daughter was, though he did not let on that he was following her. No need for her to worry that her Atar is showing some interest in where she has been…

* * *

"What did you two want to talk to me about?"

Nelyo was a little nervous, Arafinwë noticed. Indeed, his son seemed more at ease than she was, but he knew his son better than her. Anyone might think something embarrassing is going on with her.

"We came to speak with you about something that we think is good news, though there are some who would not think the same, Ata **[,]** " Findaráto replied. "Though I think it is best that the news is told privately first…"

 _My son has always been considerate when it comes to telling me things that might be troublesome. Why do I have the feeling this might prove to be one of them?_ Arafinwë nodded, and gestured for them to follow him.

He led them out of the hall, and toward where his study was. He said nothing while he walked, letting them figure out what they were going to say to him, and how to say it. In truth, he had the feeling what this was about, that he already knew what.

Once they were inside and sitting down, Arafinwë walked over to one of the shelves, to find them all something to drink, something he knew that Nelyo liked. Pouring three goblets of a sweet amber wine, he walked back over and sat down.

"Here, this might help."

Nelyo nodded her thanks.

"Thanks Ata," Findaráto replied, taking his.

Once they'd had a few mouthfuls, and he noted Nelyo was relaxing a bit, Arafinwë looked at his son.

"So, what did you two want to tell me that couldn't be said in my own brother's hall?"

"We are planning on marrying, Atar," Findaráto replied. "We've been thinking about it for a while now, and we wanted to share this with our families, but only rhose who are closest to us. We weren't sure though that Fëanáro would take well to the idea…"

Arafinwë glanced at Nelyo, noticing that she was looking at him now, not at her knees. It seemed that the wine he'd given her was helping her a bit to relax, and sort out her own mind on this matter. She seemed to be happy, and he knew he couldn't exactly do anything to stop this. _So that is the mysterious thing that she's so worried about._

"What my half-brother thinks matters not, ionnya."

"We will not make the announcement tonight, Atar. We think it is best that we allow things to settle down a bit while Fëanáro and Ñolofinwë sort themselves out a bit more," Findaráto added.

"I do not think it would go down overly well, if my father heard about this now," Nelyo said. "I would rather not cause him trouble right after he;s been talking to him, and reconciling."

Arafinwë nodded.

"I know your family is meant to be here for a few das yet. A shame Nerdanel is not here, but I am sure you'll share the news with her as soon as you see her, yes? How about the night before you leave, we all gather for a meal and the others will learn of it then?"

Nelyo was silent for a few moments, before she answered, "That sounds like a good plan."

Arafinwë smiled. "It will also allow you time to get the rings made too, while there is a day or two inbetween. I will handle my brothers, don't you worry."

"Thank you Atar," Findaráto said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is stated that elves mature fully after one century has passed by since the day of their begetting, not the day of their birth.  
> As Nelyafinwë's date of birth is not stated anywhere, I have given her the birth year of the YT (Years of the Trees) 1271, and Findaráto has the stated year of birth of YT 1300. This is set in the year YT 1495, when Fëanor was summoned by the Valar back to Tirion.  
> I also like the sound of Nelyofinwë better than Nelyafinwë, therefore she is known as Nelyo not Nelya.
> 
> Quenya Translations  
> Hánonya – my brother  
> Ionnya – my son


	2. Beginning of the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an unusual hunt begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious as to who of the participants you'd all like to win! I already have the winner in mind

The party the night before had gone on for a long time. Now, it was morning, and Fëanáro knew he was counting on his sons to be ready for the hunt. Late in the evening, he and his half-brothers had spent time talking to their friend Prince Attëaingwe of the Vanyar to sort out the rules of the hunt that morning. _It was meant to be just my sons and I,_ one of my children must have told them. The rules that they had come up with, made it harder for him than the others.

 _For once in my life I wish I hadn't so many sons_. It had been hard to decide how many of their sons would be allowed to participate, until Attëaingwe had suggested that only two of their married sons be allowed to participate. In what sort of a hunt, he had not said that night, but Finwë knew he was going to find out soon enough. _After all, we each have two married sons… rather, Arafinwë doesn't but I guess he'll involve Findaráto_. Which meant his daughter would likely have left the house and the city as well to go find a place to hide and wait.

 _Do I really have much choice when it comes to those two?_ In all honesty, Fëanáro knew that there was no stopping his daughter from choosing who she wanted. That knowledge didn't stop him from disapproving about just who she had chosen for herself. _Did it have to be my own nephew?_

He knew that someone else would be standing in for Nerdanel, since she was back at Formenos. She hadn't wanted to travel this time, which for her was a little unusual considering her family was here. Unless it turned out that his beautiful red haired mate was planning something and had needed him gone while she did.

That wouldn't surprise me too much. He knew that sometimes Nerdanel had indeed needed him gone for some plan of hers to be effective. The last time had been a begetting day surprise. That had been something she would not have been able to plan while he was at home.

Nelyofinwë and Kanafinwë were in on that one, they helped her to pull it off. He remembered that they had taken him for a short ride around the city, and somehow it had been ample enough time for everyone to get together in his own hall. It will be that day of the year again in a few weeks time… He had planned to be home for that.

Soon he spotted Arafinwë and Ñolofinwë waiting for him with one of the Vanyarin princes near a group of three oaks, the planned waiting place. As he had thought, Turukáno and Findekáno stood with Ñolofinwë and Findaráto and Angaráto stood with Arafinwë. Curufinwë and Kanafinwë were waiting for him.

"Well, now that you're all here, we can begin," Attëaingwe said, drawing all their attention to him. "While you've all been travelling out here, your mates have gone out into the surrounding country. Your task is to go out there, and find them, and the first one back is the winner."

Fëanáro looked at the Vanyarin prince. "Even Nerdanel is out there, Laurefindel?"

He knew that Attëaingwe preferred his mother name over his father name, and therefore he called him by it. He could see that his half-brothers were wondering the same thing, as their honor sister had not been in Tirion, at least to their knowledge.

"One of the Maiar in the city saw to it that she would be out there," Attëaingwe replied. "I'm just waiting for the last of my scouts to return so that we know they have all been hidden successfully. You may find elves out there that will help you, but they will ask something of you before they will tell you. Answer wrong and they have permission to send you in the wrong direction, so answer carefully, meldonya."

 _Oh joy, they're allowed to send us the wrong way, that'll add a bit of a twist to this_. Fëanáro turned where he sat in his saddle, looking at the terrain before him. _If I can help it I won't be looking for those so called helpers_. He did not want to be sent in the wrong direction.

"It's only a bit of fun, Fëanáro," Attëaingwe said, looking at him.

 _For you perhaps, since you are only watching… there's six against three here_. Not the greatest of odds that he had ever had to face, but, it would indeed give him and his sons a challenge. _I will not let my brothers win easily, even if we are meant to be getting along now_. There was no chance that he would ever consider going easy on them.

At last, they saw one more golden-haired elf riding into the city and this one stopped before them.

"All of them have been hidden, My Prince," he said, inclining his head toward Attëaingwe.

Attëaingwe smiled. "Excellent. My thanks."

 _At least now, they cannot say that I had an advantage, when it came to Huan… since it was decided that only married ellyn in our families would be able to participate_. Turcafinwë after all, was not married, and he was the one who was Huan's master.

"Very well, you all know the rules. Find your mate, do not tell each other if you've seen theirs, and return here first with them before anyone else," Attëaingwe said.

Once everyone had nodded, the Vanyarin prince spoke once more.

"Let the hunt, begin!"

Nine horses sprang forward, heading for the gates of Tirion. 

* * *

The hunt will have begun by now. Nelyo smiled as she looked at the area she had chosen to wait for Áto in. There was a waterfall nearby, which she had always liked to listen to. _Whenever I come to Tirion, Áto and I come here. This is our place_. She knew that he might think of it, and she hoped that he wouldn't think it too obvious. _He will try and play fair, but really, we could win this little hunt that my father seems to have come up with easily_.

Wouldn't that be a shock for her normally annoying father, to find that his daughter and her mate had won the challenge? Nelyo knew it would put a stop to any rude comments coming that might be aimed at Áto if they won this challenge. _He'd have to realise that Áto can indeed look after me_.

Áto had always been an honourable elf, and she knew that he wouldn't cease to be that even now. The questions she knew would be simple enough when it came to her own. They were things that she herself had come up with, as had her mother and the other seven ellith who had been brought out here, out of the city to hide. _Each of us was given a number for when we are returned to the city, and I can only hope that ours is as close to one as possible_. She did not want to come in last!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurefindel or Attëaingwe are my Quenya names for Glorfindel, who will play some part in later writings, just so you know. Laurefinde – Golden Haired. Attëaingwe – Second [son of Ingwe] Glorfindel is Laurefinde Sindarinized.
> 
> Meldonya – my friends (male - Quenya)


	3. Theif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an unwanted guest arrives at Formenos with one intent.

The city was quieter, without his son and grandchildren about. _I will not return to Tirion, the elves there have become too different to the Noldor that I was High-King of._ They were too judgmental, and for Finwë, that made them irksome. Sure he had left behind his other sons, but they might be the only ones worthwhile to care for back there.

 _I’m sure Ñolofinwë and the others are doing their best to keep an eye on Tirion in my absence. It’s about time those two had some responsibilities to take care of._ As such, Finwë was sitting in the library in Formenos, reading, which was one of his favorite past times.

 _My children might not all be able to be here to spend the festival with me, but I know they are enjoying themselves where they live._ In truth, it mattered not that some of his children had never come to Formenos. The city his firstborn had made was a quieter place without all of them roaming around. A fact that Finwë appreciated, since all the noise his many grandsons made was without a doubt, a good deal.

Finwë had found the city quite relaxing for the moment. People went about their own ways, doing their own things. No one really noticed that he was walking amongst them here. _I have no need to deal with troublemakers here. Fëanáro has proved quite adept at doing that himself._ This was a place in which, while he was still respected as the High-King of the Noldor, he was not expected to do anything due to that title.

Gladdened at the short burst of peace and quiet that he had for now, Finwë turned back to the house that he lived in, with his son and grandchildren.

Only to stop as he noticed there was a visitor at the doors, turning toward him. _One of Oromë’s Maiar?_ Finwë moved swiftly toward him, completely confused as to why one of the Hunter’s Maiar were here at Formenos, not in Tirion.

“I was not expecting any visitors,” he said as he approached. “What can I do for you?”

The Maiar looked at him as he approached.

“I seek Lady Nerdanel,” he replied. “She is wanted in Tirion for an event happening tomorrow morning, and my lord, Oromë, sent me to get her so she would be there in time.”

Finwë smiled. “She had not planned on travelling into Tirion. I know she is home however. Feel free to seek her out.”

He would not stop the Maiar from seeking her out, or taking her with him if that was the case. Finwë moved himself into his home, heading to change into something more suited to dinner.

Nerdanel did not show up for dinner, so he knew she had been convinced to travel to Tirion. 

* * *

Morning came, and with it, came panic, which he could not explain or find the reason for. Those who lived within his son’s house were fleeing, attempting to get away. Spotting a familiar face amongst those fleeing, coming toward him, Finwë called out:

“What’s going on? Why’s everyone going away from something in Formenos?”

“One of the Valar… one who seems to be not like the rest. We saw his doings in Tirion before we came here, and now he’s come here,” the elf replied, before he hurried on.

Finwë frowned. _There is only one Vala who would cause the Noldor to flee as they are now._ He also knew that this one would not be allowed into his son’s home. _Not while I still live anyway._

Finwë had no mind to flee from the shadows he could now see encroaching over Formenos. Elves were fleeing form the shadows, but he continued to force a path toward the doors of his house, knowing he had to do something.

_Melkor comes after my son’s creations._

He knew it could be the only reason that Morgoth was coming here.

There was nothing else in his son’s house that Morgoth could possibly want, and Finwë knew how jealously Fëanáro had treasured his Silmarils. Now it seemed that the jewels that were so beloved by Fëanáro, were bringing trouble to Formenos.

 _A shame I have learned nothing about fighting, but perhaps I can stall him just long enough for Manwë to realise where his brother is right now._ Or perhaps, the Valar were taking no more notice as to where Melkor was.

_I have to try._

This he knew as he rushed toward the door, and stopped just outside it as the last of his people were heading inside.

“Shut the door, lock it, and do not open it until I or my sons tell you to,” he told one of the last elves. “Go as far into the house as you can, and stay quiet until the danger has passed.”

The elf nodded, and fled into the house. Finwë heard the door shut and lock behind him, as he watched the growing shadow. _I do not fear you!_

A figure appeared, grisly, dark. Behind it, Finwë flinched to see her. The arachnid who had destroyed the Two Trees… drained them of their marvelous light. Ungoliant. She was watching him, but she did not advance.

“You will not go into this house, Melkor!” Finwë announced. “You have no right to that which is inside, nor does your vulgar spider friend back there. Leave Formenos, and do not return here!”

Melkor laughed at him.

“You think you can stop me, elf? You do not know that what you are doing is not in your best interests. Stand aside, or I will knock you down so hard, you will not rise again.”

Finwë glared at him. _It would seem, he thinks that his words would make me stand aside?_ Finwë stood his ground, waiting.

“I will not let you pass, Melkor! This is my home, and my first-born’s also!”

_He will have to kill me._

Indeed, it seemed Melkor was already considering what to do here.

“You stand against me at your own peril, Finwë Noldoran!”

Finwë did not see what sent him flying into one of the walls, he was only aware of a tremendous pain in his side as he collided with the wall. He saw Melkor strike the door of the house, smashing it to pieces before entering the house.

Finwë groaned, as he became aware of the spider moving toward him, perhaps to make sure he did not try and intervene again. She loomed over him, her tremendously ugly eyes, all eight of them, leering down at him.

A second later he cried out as the spider bit him on the neck, fangs staying in him for a few long moments before she turned and moved away as though she’d done nothing. He was aware of something cold growing in his body, and it made him shake in pain. The spider’s venom made it very hard for him to think.

Melkor came out once more, in his hand were the three glittering jewels. He came striding over, and Finwë glared up at him.

“How dare you…” he managed to say.

“Oh you silly King of the Noldor… you shouldn’t have stopped me..”

Morgoth brought his huge mace down once more toward Finwë’s head.


	4. The Chase

Kanafinwë’s horse cantered along at the urging of his master. Both elf and beast moved as one, neither wanting to give anyone else a chance to pass by them. _I wonder where you’re hiding, my dear Tyelpëlómëlaimë._ She wouldn’t have gone too far, of that he was fairly certain.

Seeing an elf standing by the edge of the woods, Kanafinwë rode over to him, and stopped his horse. He did not know this ellon, but he had to stop and ask him if he had a hint.

“Seeking your dark haired lady friend, are you?” the ellon asked. “Answer my question correctly, and I will give you the location of your next clue. Answer me wrong and I will send you the long way, Prince Kanafinwë.”

Kanafinwë glanced behind him. He could see the others who were in the hunt coming toward him.

_I can’t afford to get the answer wrong. Everyone is too close._

“Ask me the question.”

“This thing all things devours: Birds, trees, beasts,flowers; Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grinds hard stones to meal; Slays king, ruins town, And beats high mountain down.”

 _Sounds more like a riddle to me!_ One he had heard all too many times.

“I hope these questions become more challenging, for that one I have heard many times. The answer is _time_ which is something I am short of right now.”

The elf before him smiled.

“Correct you are, you will find your hidden lady near a waterfall surrounded by white rocks at its base.”

Kanafinwë grinned to himself. _I know where that waterfall is._ It was one he had often gone to with his mate, and he knew the location was one that they had discovered together.

“You have my thanks,” he said, before he turned his horse and started off on his ride toward where he knew she would be waiting for him.

He knew where to go, now that the other elf had mentioned a waterfall. Of course Tyelpëlómëlaimë would choose a place they both knew as the one to hide within. She would want to win as much as any of them did.

**

Meanwhile, one of the elves of Formenos had gone to the stables to gather his mount. Word had to be taken to Tirion, of Finwë’s fall. It wouldn’t be a welcome bundle of news, but since when was death ever a pleasant thing to talk about?

He mounted his horse, and rode off. It would take him a few weeks to get to Tirion, since there was only one viable pass in the mountains and that was several days ride from the city.

Kamilotion rode swiftly, knowing he would have to move quickly.

 _So much the better if they are on their way home._ He had been stunned to find out that Lady Nerdanel was not home. No one had seen her leave.

It did not take long for him to leave the city behind, and he was well on his way toward Tirion. Most the day he spent riding, though he did stop at any water he and his horse found so that his horse could rest.

He would stop in one of the valleys, once he knew that his horse could go no further for the day, but he had to ride swiftly. Perhaps some of the elves who lived in the mountains a few days ride from here would be able to lend him another horse, and look after his while he went on.

_It is worth a try._

Kamilotion knew he had to get his message to those whom needed to hear it. There was money that he had with him, so he could easily pay someone enough to look after his horse while it was needed. As well as enough to barter for the supplies he knew he would need, for he was no warrior.

 _There should be no need for weapons here, and yet, there are now, thanks to Melkor._ No one had expected him to come to Formenos when Fëanáro and Nerdanel were not there. _Finwë did what he could to protect us, but, it was not enough…_

**

Fëanáro halted his horse, close to the place where he knew Nerdanel likely was. His heart felt like something heavy was pulling on it, which was not the most pleasant of feelings. _Something has happened, but I know not what._

He wasn’t sure that now was the time to find out what had happened, after all, he was in the middle of a race that he did not want to lose.

A hand suddenly tapped him on the leg and he flinched.

“Is something wrong, venno-nin?”

Fëanáro managed a small smile at the red haired elleth who’d spoken.

“I have to admit I was surprised when I found out that you were involved in this race. I am glad that Prince Attëaingwe thought to send word to you of it, vessë-nin.”

Nerdanel gave him a teasing yet playful look.

“I couldn’t make you sit out of all the fun, I know how much you like to compete against your brothers, and win. Let’s get back to that finish line before they do!”

Fëanáro laughed, before helping her up onto his horse in front of him, and once she was settled, got him moving once more.

Now there was a chance for him to prove once more than he, Finwë’s first born, was the swiftest son.

**

Kanafinwë chuckled as he spotted the city. Soon they would be home, and he would find out whether he had won yet.

“You might want to move quickly, Kanafinwë. Seems that we aren’t the only ones almost back where this race started.”

He looked over where Tyelpëlómëlaimë pointed, and saw both his father, and Findaráto riding toward the city. They were both even distances from the city as he was, but this would be close indeed.

“Hold on then,” he said, before nudging his horse to a faster pace.

Someone winded a horn, and he knew that they had all been spotted making their way toward the city gates. _Whoever gets through that gate first will win this._

Kanafinwë’s mount sprang forward, knowing he had to beat the other horses to that gate.

It was a good thing that Kanafinwë knew his horse was bred for speed, as that was what would win this race now. He glanced to either side and saw that both Findaráto and Fëanáro were pushing their horses faster.

All of a sudden he was across the line, and his horse slid to a halt.

Tyelpëlómëlaimë kissed the back of his neck, making goosebumps rise up.

“We won, melme.”


	5. Announcement

The weeks spent in Tirion had been enjoyable and filled with interesting things to do. Somehow, during all this time, Nelyo had indeed managed to get that silver ring made, though she had had to seek out some help with getting it done. The jeweler who she had spoken to about it had been quite surprised by the request, though eager to help her.

Now here she was, sitting with her closer family members with Áto sitting beside her and she knew that there was a silver ring in her pocket waiting for the right moment.

* * *

_“I don’t know why you’re so interested in Findaráto, Nelyofinwë, but I know I can’t intervene even if I wanted to.”_

* * *

_Atar will never be pleased with my decision to marry Áto, but at least he understands that it is my choice who it is that I love._ After all, all the elves knew that it was up to each individual to find the elf they were to be with.

Nelyo glanced at Áto. They needed to get this announcement over with before something else happened that made it impossible for a time.

“Nát melme cuilenyava,” she murmured, smiling when Áto looked at her. “Shall we tell them?”

"Ma vestuvalyen?" Ato asked, smiling at her though he knew the answer.

Nelyo chuckled lightly. "Antan melmenya tyenna. Ma meluvalyen tenn’ oio?"

Ato paused but he still smiled at her. "Antan melmenya lenna, antan órenya lenna."

Nelyo smiled at him, gladdened that neither of them had changed their minds. She had wanted to know that he would indeed be there for her when this time came. Now the time was here for them to deal with their families and make the announcement only a few trusted family members were privy to.

“Shall we tell our family?” she asked, looking at him 

So far the meal had gone well with the family, after all it was more of a farewell dinner as she and her family was leaving for Formenos the next afternoon. This was the time that she and Findaráto had figured would be the best time to tell their families.

She found she was gladdened that there were other famly members who were quite accepting of the idea of her and Findaráto marrying each other. The only one who might give them some grief was her father but he seemed to be studiously not looking in her direction right now. _Probably isn’t sure that he can say something nice._ It was a good thing that she wasn’t expecting anything from Fëanáro now.

Together the two elves moved toward the others, eaer to share the news that was theirs to share. Nelyo turned her eyes to try and catch Ñolofinwë’s attention. He had told them to get his attention when they were ready to make their announcement. Now they were both ready to make this known to their family.

Ñolofinwë looked over at them and Nelyo nodded at him. This was his home after all, and therefore even though her own father was oldest, he was the one who was in charge of what happened in his walls.

Soon silence fell and eyes turned toward Nelyo and Findaráto curiously, though some of them were already aware of what was about to take place .

Nelyo and Findaráto rose from their seats and turned to face each other so that everyone could see what was going on, including the few present elflings in the family. Elflings who were being presently shushed by their mothers who wanted to see what was going on.

 _One day we might have elflings of our own to tell to be quiet._ The thought that went through Neloy’s mind was indeed a pleasant one.

Nelyo couldn’t help but smile as she turned to face Findaráto. Whenever she was around him, she was at her happiest and she knew she was making the right decision now. There was no one else she would ever want to marry.

“My heart tells me that I love you and we should wed. What does your heart say?” she asked quietly, as she reached into a pocket to find the silver ring she had with her.

“My heart is like your heart. At the end of one year, we shall wed!” Findaráto replied as quietly as she had spoken, for those words he knew were for him alone. He handed her the ring he had had crafted for her, and took the one she gave him in return. 

Together, hand in hand, they turned to face the elves in the room. This time they both spoke together, loud enough that all their closest friends and family could hear them.

“Alla ontari az ontaro! Alla hánor az néthar! Alla meldor az melder! Veryuvangwe apa mine yénenna!” _  
_

Almost everyone in the room started to cheer, Nelyo was aware her father was one of the few who disagreed with this idea, but even he seemed to be trying to look happy for her, which was a blessing in itself. The fact that he was not saying anything that might anger her might have something to do with the look her mother was giving him.

Nerdanel did indeed seem pleased for  the two of them, and Nelyo had warned her that this was going to happen tonight. She had wanted her mother to know so that she could keep an eye on Fëanáro.

 _If only grandatar was here to celebrate this with us/ Then I wouldn’t have to rely on nana to keep an eye on atar for me._ She knew her father wasn’t prone to being rude or anything when his father was about. That was something she had noticed over the years, that her father tended to be a lot more mellow around Finwë than he was at any other time.

Nerdanel rose from her seat to come and hug them both. “I’m glad you both managed to get to this point, Nelyo, Áto. May both your futures be bright together.”

“Thank you, nana,” Nelyo said. 

* * *

 Later that night, Nelyo smiled as she reached the door to her own room that she had been staying i. Áto had walked there with her.

 “Would you like to stay tonight?” she asked.

 Áto chuckled. “I would, though we know not to get up to anything for another year.”

 Nelyo sighed. “That is going to torment us, now that those words are said, but I am sure we can manage. Am glad however that we did the right thing and deicded to wait until we’re married.”

 She wasn’t in any hurry to do that sort of thing, but she was getting used to having him around her all the time.

 The two of them entered her room, as they had done a few times since Nelyo and her family had arrived in the city. As such, Nelyo knew that Áto had left some of his sleeping wear in the room, and she now dug it out and tossed it to him.

 “Here.”

 She slipped into the bathing room to get changed herself, looking forward to spending another night in his arms. She did not take long to get changed, and headed for the bed, not surprised to see him waiting in it for her to join him.

 Slipping in under the blankets, she kissed him gently.

 “This I am getting used to, sharing a bed with you.”

 Áto kissed her back. “And sooner than we know it, we’ll be able to do more than just lie here. I love you.”

 “I love you too.” Nelyo yawned. “I’ll see you in the morning?” She smiled as she felt one of his arms wrap around her, holding her close. She rested her head on his shoulder.

 “Good night, melleth,” Áto murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Nát melme cuilenyava - You are the love of my life (informal)  
> Ma vestuvalyen - Will you marry me? (formal)  
> Antan melmenya tyenna. Ma meluvalyen tenn’ oio? - I give you my love (informal) Will you love me for eternity? (formal)  
> Antan melmenya lenna, antan órenya lenna - I give you my love (formal) I give you my heart (formal)  
> Alla ontari az ontaro! Alla hánor az néthar! Alla meldor az melder! Veryuvangwe apa mine yénenna! - Hail father and mother! Hail brothers and sisters! Hail male-friends and female-friends! We two will marry at the end of one year!


	6. Ill-Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which breakfast is interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the tremendous wait, I went on holidays for two weeks on a cruise with no wifi, but on the other hand, I have this chapter as a result of that time away!

Nelyo did not want to get up when she woke the next morning. There was a pair of arms around her that she was far too comfortable resting in. That this time Áto had stayed with her, meant a lot to her. Usually he left before dawn, out of fear that Fëanáro might find him in here.

 _After last night, there is naught Atar can do about us._ The whole family knew that they were together, and Nelyo knew that for the most part, she and Áto had their support no matter what might come of it from those outside the family. _No one aside from the Valar can stop us from being together, and they wouldn’t have allowed us to fall for each other if they didn’t want us together._

Now she had Áto’s arms around her and she was safe. This was where she was meant to be, and she hoped that he would be as happy as she was that they had passed through an uninterrupted night. _Why did we ever take this long to make things known to our family?_ She knew that there had been whispers in Tirion that she, the daughter of Prince Fëanáro, was uninterested in marrying. That had never been true, she had merely had some troubles with her father not accepting the one she saw as her match.

The warm body beneath her shifted slightly and she knew that her mate was waking up. Nelyo smiled, before kissing his cheek.

“Good morning Áto.”

Áto hummed a little before he lifted his head and kissed her hair.

“This I could get used to,” he murmured. “Waking with you in my arms.”

Nelyo chuckled, kissing his cheek.

“That I could get used to and I know we have the time to do so, now that everyone knows that no one else has a chance to claim either of us. It is a shame that I have to return to Formenos today with the rest of the family.”

Áto sighed.

“As usual I wish you didn’t have to live so far away but I know you want to be with your family while also with me. I know you’ll come back when you can, it’s not like you have to pretend you’re going to see your grandparents while also seeing me while here anymore.”

Nelyo chuckled.

“Indeed, Atar cannot keep me from coming here anymore. Now that he knows I am set on being with you, there is little he can do to control me. I think we did the right thing, waiting until now to tell him. He seems to have reconciled quite a bit with Ñolofinwë and Arafinwë over the past weeks, perhaps his animosity toward them is finally at its end.”

It was good that they had a little while before they had to dress and be in the dining hall for their breakfast. There was time to talk about these little nonsensical things. Time to make some plans if they so wished, before they were smothered by their large family.

Áto shifted again.

“We’d better get up, breakfast will be soon, but, chance may be that we get to be together like this again soon.”

Nelyo sighed before she shifted to get up.

“I suppose so.”

_Time to deal with our family._

* * *

Breakfast in the dining hall was a noisy family affair now that everyone was in one room. All the elflings were willing to tell the adults what they had gotten up to recently, for those who didn’t already know.

It was during a lapse in the conversations with the elflings that Nelyo noticed that Ñolofinwë’s attention had been drawn by one of the guards outside his house. The guard was talking to him quietly, though he looked worried.

Presently, Ñolofinwë rose and left the room, returning some moments later looking quite pale and stricken by something outside the chamber.

 _What got into you! What did you learn?_ Nelyo watched as her uncle went to get each of his brothers, her father included and then left the hall once more. _Won’t be long before we all know…_

* * *

 

Fëanáro turned to look at the messenger from his own city.

“Alright what’s this all about, Kamilotion? Why are you so far from Formenos?”

“I am sorry, My Lord, but someone had to come. There has been trouble there, whilst you were away. Lord Finwë tried to put an end to it, however…”

Now it seemed Kamilotion was unwilling to meet Fëanáro’s eyes.

“What happened Kamilotion?”

Kamilotion sighed, before speaking.

“Your father he is de…”

* * *

 

Nelyo flinched as she heard her father cursing quite loudly somewhere nearby.

Soon, and unexpectedly, someone came in and spoke with each of her brothers, and she saw her brothers leave the room one after the other. _I wonder why they haven’t come to talk to me._ It was strange that she was being left out of whatever was going on here.

 _What caused my father to curse as he did?_ Whatever had happened, it had to be something bad, as she knew her father was usually calmer headed these days than he had been when she was only an elflings. Back in those days it did not take much to anger him, she had hoped that with time in Formenos, his temper had been quelled. Seemed she was wrong about that.

“We’ll know soon enough what is going on,” Áto said beside her. “Kanafinwë won’t let anyone keep you unaware of what’s going on, you know that.”

Nelyo sighed.

“I know but usually when the others are summoned, I am too. It is strange that father wouldn’t summon me as well. I do not like waiting when it is clear there is bad news afoot.”


	7. Stay Here

An hour later perhaps, while sitting with Áto in her guest room, there came a knock on the door.

Nelyo sighed.

“Enter!”

It was a surprise indeed when of all the people Nelyo knew, it was Kanafinwë who entered the room. He looked shocked, and a little dismayed also.

“What happened Kano?” Nelyo asked, once her brother had sat down.

“It was news from Formenos, Nelyo.. the messenger, he said that our grandatar, he is dead.”

Nelyo stared at her brother. _He can’t be gone!_ There was no such thing as death, aside from that of their grandmother, who had put too much of her own spirit into Fëanáro himself before he was born. _This is impossible!_

Vaguely, she was aware of Áto wrapping an arm around her, and she knew he was as stunned as she was that their grandfather was gone. It seemed far too surreal to know that he had fallen.

“How did this happen? What is to happen now? We all know what Finwë’s death means for our family,” Áto said, his voice surprisingly calm despite the news.

Nelyo winced at the question, knowing what he meant. With Finwë gone, that left her father as the High-King of the Noldor, and her, the Crown Princess. _I don’t want to take on that role!_

Kanafinwë shook his head.

“Nothing at the moment, at least for you two. Atar says that Nelyo is to remain here, in Tirion, while the rest of us ride back to help our people recover. She is apparently safer here, though all s siblings know she’s as capable a warrior as the rest of us. Atar refuses to hear of it, though he is allowing nana to return with him if she wishes.”

Nelyo sighed.

“Of course, keep the heir safe while the rest of you ride into danger.” She did not agree with the idea, she wanted the chance to say goodbye to her grandfather. All her siblings knew how close she had been to Finwë, and they likely knew how she would react.

“I would suggest you do not say anything to Atar at the moment, Nelyo,” Kanafinwë said. “He is not thinking straight and I am sure he will come around when he can and realise that leaving you here is the most unwise thing he can do.”

Nelyo shook her head.

“I should have had a say in what goes on, don’t you think?”

 _Why are they going to leave me behind like this?_ She knew she had the right to return to her home if she wanted to. Never, did her father take into consideration what she thought about a situation. He always acted before she could react to whatever was going on.

She had always loathed that.

 _I am a grown elleth. Atar knows that._ It was not up to him what she did anymore. She had the right to choose for herself what she wanted to do in her life.

Of course, staying here in Tirion wasn’t as bad as she thought the decision was. She would be able to stay with Áto after all, while her brothers and parents went back home to assess the damage to their home.

“I will remain here, Kano, but atar had better not forget that he said he would send word when it is safe for me to return. I will not be thrilled if he forgets and leaves me here.”

“I’m sure he won’t forget that he has left you here, Nelyo. It would be foolish of him.”

_I can only hope that it will not take them long to work it all out and that word will come swiftly._

“Be careful, Kano. No one knows if Melkor is waiting for you all.”

Kanafinwë nodded.

“That may be why atar does not want you returning with us. If you did and Melkor is waiting for us, he would be able to wipe out all of  Finwë’s first family. At least with you here, part of that line is safe.”

Nelyo nodded. She didn’t like the thought but she knew there was some logic to the plan.

Rising from where she sat, Nelyo walked over to hug him. She was glad that her brother had come to tell her what was going on.

While she knew that sometimes she just had to do what she was told, she never liked it, and found it most annoying. _Now I have a title I never wanted to add to the pile of things I must remember._

Kanafinwë returned the hug before he headed off.

“No doubt my father will want to tell me sooner or later,” Áto said. “When he has gotten over the shock of knowing his father’s dead.”

Nelyo nodded.

“You won’t be as shocked as he was though since you already know what the bad news is.”

Áto sighed heavily.

“I know but I will still have to help my family through this as well.”

Nelyo nodded.

"I know you will."

That was something she was well aware of. If only I was able to help my own. She knew there was no way for her to be able to do so.

Nelyo sighed.

"I think we're all going to miss Finwe."

Ato nodded.

"He will be missed yes. It is sad to know that he is gone now." It was unknown if they would ever see him again. The only other elf who had died had not been reborn, so far as Nelyo knew, and that was her grandnana, Miriel. Nelyo sighed as she thought about the news that she had now learned. _I can’t believe grandatar is gone._ The thought of never seeing him again was quite impossible.

Áto wrapped his arms around her.

“We’ll all get through this Nelyo, you know this…”

Nelyo shook her head, not really trusting herself to speak now, though she knew she had to answer Áto’s words.

“I can’t believe he’s gone..”

 _Why did he have to take my grandfather away?_ Nelyo really felt like her world had been ripped apart now that she knew what had happened. Burying her face against Ato's chest, she started to cry.


	8. Fall Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone loses their temper, and another tries to calm the recipient of said temper down

To Fëanáro, it seemed there was nothing to say when it came to Nelyo staying here in Tirion. He felt it was the right thing to do, as she was his heir and with the death of his father, he was now the leader of the Noldor. Besides, he knew she would be happier being able to spend more time with Findaráto, of whom he likely would never approve.

_Nelyo will be safer in Tirion than she will be in Formenos. Melkor may still return there to finish us off._

“Are you sure we’re doing the right thing, leaving Nelyo here?”

Fëanáro sighed, turning to look at Nerdanel

“I have to believe so, Nerdanel. We do not know what waits in Formenos for us and I would hope that she understands why I want her to stay here.”

Nerdanel shook her head.

“I know you are upset that your father is gone..”

Fëanáro shook his head.

“It’s more that Melkor dared go to my home while I wasn’t there, and forced his way in as he did.”

In truth he was angry. Something had been left out when Kamilotion had come to talk to him, he felt it.

“There would have been a reason for him to come to my home, without warning like he did. Kamilotion likely hasn’t told me everything, but I will work out what he did not say when I get home. We will leave soon.”

He could not leave his people to work out the damage while he was not there to help them. That would have been wrong of him, and he knew it.

 _Formenos suffered while I was not there to protect my people. I should never have come away as I did._ He knew he had only done so due to the Valar requiring it of him, but even so, he was hardly thrilled with the way things had turned out here.

 _Who am I to defy the Valar anyway?_ That was the question that had made him come to Tirion when he should have remained in Formenos and been able to do something! Had he not left perhaps his father might still be alive. _This is their fault!_

“Fëanáro, you only did what you were told to do. If you hadn’t gone as the Valar asked you to, I shudder to think what might have happened. We all know that you had to reconcile wit..”

“I did not! My father is dead because they did not want a rift between my father’s children! I should have been in Formenos, Nerdanel, not dealing with my annoying half brothers!”

Nerdanel flinched at his sharp voice but Fëanáro did not notice.

“This is their fault! I was happy in Formenos, without my meddlesome half-brothers. There was no need for me to talk to Ñolofinwë and sort out our differences.”

“Fëanáro! You might be angry at them, but do not take your anger out on me!”                                          

* * *

Ñolofinwë winced as he heard the raised voices coming from his elder brothers room. _Seems my brother blames the Valar for getting him to come here, while Melkor planned the attack on Formenos._ He did not think the Valar had known that was going to happen. They couldn’t have.

_I just hope he doesn’t do anything rash._

The door down the corridor opened a few moments and he saw Nerdanel leave, looking very much upset. He waited for the door to the room to close before he resumed walking down the corridor, heading after his brother’s mate. _I may not see eye to eye with Fëanáro, but I really thought he wanted to reconcile with us all._

It did not take Ñolofinwë long to catch up to Nerdanel, and she saw him coming. He could see that she was struggling now, likely from the things that his sometimes idiot of a half-brother had said.

“Do you want to talk to me, Nerdanel? I might be able to help.”

Besides he felt somewhat responsible because this had happened in his house. They were his guests, and he never liked to see people who were his visitors upset. There had to be something he could do.

Nerdanel shook her head.

“I don’t know that you can, Ñolofinwë. Much of my mates anger seems to be aimed at the Valar for making him come here to talk to you. He seems to blame himself for listening and for accepting what they said to be the right course of action. I think he needs time to accept that his father is not going to be there when he returns to Formenos.”

Ñolofinwë shook his head himself.

“While I regret that he wasn’t there when Melkor attacked Formenos as he did, I do not think he would have been able to stop Melkor from doing what he planned. I do not think Fëanáro still being home would have stopped him from going there, somehow.”

Nerdanel sighed.

“To blame the Valar themselves though… this is their land, we have to listen to them when they know what the best course of action is. I do not want to know what they think of him for the words he has said this morning.”

Ñolofinwë gave her a gentle hug. He might be the one who led the elves here in Tirion, but he knew there might be some changes coming now that Finwë was dead. Finwë had left him in charge here, and while Fëanáro had accepted their father’s decision and contented himself with Formenos, what now? Would he leave things as they were and remain in Formenos.

“I can only hope that he won’t be so foolish as to go after Melkor for this. The Noldor here haven’t been as happy as they were before he and I argued all those years ago. His coming here made them all happy, I thought we had become one people again, even though we have two cities. I do not want to see that sundered, and neither do my siblings.”

Nerdanel shook her head, seeming a bit calmer now that she had been talking to him. Ñolofinwë had always been the calmest of all Finwë’s sons and everyone knew it. He had always been the peacemaker too.

“I do not think he will be easy to calm down this time. Yes, I have seen him this angry before, but usually it was a more trivial matter. While I understand his anger at Melkor for what he’s done…”

She sighed.

“I will need to think on this a bit before we ride home again. Thank you for the company, Ñolofinwë.”

Ñolofinwë gave her a gentle smile before she surprised him with a hug. Disentangling himself from her arms a few moments later, he spoke once more.

“You are most welcome, Lady Nerdanel.”

* * *

 

Námo shook his head as he heard the words aimed in general at all the Valar from Fëanáro’s mouth. _He will regret those words before it has been another year._ He might not have any of his brothers abilities himself, but there was something about Fëanáro that told him that someday soon, he would be face to face with the fiery spirited ellon in his halls.

_Why do I have the feeling that everything is going to change soon?_


	9. Family Sundered Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahtan realizes something that could be bad.

When it came time for Fëanáro and her brothers to leave, Nelyo wasn’t surprised to see that Mahtan had come, with Calimael at his side.

Nelyo did not doubt that her grandfather would be there for her mostly, but he would likely also be there because Nerdanel was leaving Tirion again.

 _He misses my mother when she’s not here._ This was something she was aware of, and she felt sorry for her grandfather at times like this. _Why can’t atar allow emye to remain here for a while, instead of taking her all the way back to Formenos again?_ Surely her father realized that Nerdanel might be as much a target as Nelyo was now, since Finwë was dead.

That or Fëanáro was just being his hot headed self and not allowing any of his family to decide for themselves what they did right now. _What right does he have to decide where we go? We are all adults!_ In truth she was glad that she was remaining here, it was so unlike her father to allow her to stay near Áto!

An arm wrapped around her waist and she looked up.

Áto smiled slightly at her.

“I’m going to miss them while they are gone. Particularly now when I know that no one in the family will be at Fomenos to greet them. I am the only other family that Atar tends to acknowledge here, and well I am not going home.”

Áto sighed.

“No, instead he chooses to keep you safe by leaving you here in Tirion. At least Fëanáro shows some sense in this difficult time by not putting you in danger. I doubt he will be able to handing losing anyone else now that Finwë has fallen.”

Nelyo sighed.

“Perhaps, but I would have liked to return home so that I can say goodbye to Finwë. Now I likely won’t have a chance, as all will be done before I am permissed to return to Fonrmenos, if I ever am.”

She was quite dismayed by this turn of events, and while she felt it was unfair, she understood that her father was only acting out of grief. He would rexover, she was sure of it, and then he would send for her. _I know my atar. He will remember that he left me behind._

She saw her mother looking over at her parents, and wondered what Nerdanel might have said to them this time before she left them behind once more. _Must be harder, being married to my father._

Her father had never been easy to get along with, once all the children had been born in their family. _He hides too much in his crafting rooms._ In Formenos, Fëanáro had always been busy making this or that, and Nelyo knew he would look for his jewels when he got home.

“I’ll bet he goes looking for the Silmarils when he gets home,” she said.

Áto sighed.

“Those jewels I think sometimes mean too much to him.”

Nelyo nodded.

“He puts too much time into making things in his study than he does anything else in his life. Sometimes I don’t know what my mother sees in him, since we see so little of him.”

Áto laughed.

“Don’t be too hard on him, it might have been the way he copes with not being allowed in Tirion. Now he can come and go whenever he likes, so he may change his ways.”

Nelyo gave him an incredulous look.

“We can’t be talking about the same person here, Áto. I know my father; he is one stubborn elf, who listens to pretty much no one. He seems happiest when he is crafting something new.”

Always, her father had been at his happiest when he got to spend all day in his study working on one of his projects. Now, there were elves who would be seeking Fëanáro out, since Finwë was dead.

“I think when it comes to my father, he is going to feel very strained. After all, Formenos has always been quiet, even though there are many Noldor there, I know that people give Fëanáro space when he has something to make.”

Áto nodded.

“Like everyone else then, he is going to have to learn to balance his own interests with the things the rest of his people might need. I doubt he will have time to craft anything, any time soon.”

Nelyo nodded.

“That is what worries me. My father has always been one of the cleverest elves, and now, there is little that he can do to make himself happy. I doubt my father is going to like being back in the spotlight, he certainly wasn’t happy to be coming back here to talk to one of his brothers in the first place.”

She winced. _I’ll bet he is going to blame himself for leaving Formenos and leaving it wide open for Melkor to attack as he did._

Áto gave her a gentle hug.

“We’ll all pull through this eventually. Sure it will take time, but for now we should focus on the positive side, Nelyo. There is no point in considering what might have been if we had all acted differently, as things never went down that path.”

Nelyo sighed, leaning into his embrace..

“I am just going to miss him severely, Áto. Of all his children, I was the closest to Finwë and now he is gone where I cannot see him, where I cannot even say goodbye.”

“One of your grandparents might be gone, Nelyo, but you still have us as well.”

Nelyo looked up as she heard the voice, and managed a weak smile at Calimael.

“I know you are both still here, but I am worried as to how this will affect the Noldor in general, grandnana. Even I know that my father as well loved as he should be, all because of what happened here all those years ago. There are going to be those who resist the fact that it is his right to rule now that Finwë is gone.”

Mahtan shook his head.

“Once they get over that, the two of you should be careful. While no one minded that you are engaged before this news got out… I think, Nelyo that you are going to have  a lot of potential suitors on your hands who don’t know you already found your mate.”

Áto growled.

“They had better not try when I am around, else they all will face a piece of my mind for thinking they have a chance with my mate.”

Mahtan chuckled.

“Calm yourself, Prince Findaráto. We simply meant to warn you that there might be trouble for you both, now tha this has come to pass. Not everyone knows yet that Finwë is gone, but that news will spread fast, and I did not want you two to be caught unaware.”

Nelyo looked at Áto.

“Mahtan is only doing what he thought to be the right thing, melleth-nin. He cares about me, and I know he would never want to see me in any sort of trouble.”

Áto sighed.

“Forgive me, Mahtan, this is just a hard time on the whole family, I suppose. We’ve all lost someone dear to us, and well, I guess we’re all on edge more than we should be.”

Mahtan nodded.

“I understand. I hope, for your sakes, that you have a little time to get used to what has happened, before families start to try and get their hands on a part of Fëanáro’s family, and a chance to be related to the royal family.”


	10. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nerdanel has some unpleasant things to say to Feanaro

The front door to their home lay splintered in pieces before the entrance to Fëanáro’s home. There was a rather large pool of dried blood on one of the walls facing the doorway, and Fëanáro heard Nerdanel gasp as she saw it.

_Why has none of the damage been dealt with?_

Fëanáro had no mind for that now, he was more interested in what had become of his home, on the inside. After all, he had left his precious jewels here, and if Finwë was indeed dead, who knew what Melkor might have done before leaving here.

 _Valar forbid that he should have stolen them from me._ If something had happened to his jewels, Fëanáro knew that there was nothing that would stop him from wanting them back aside from death. Those jewels were extremely precious to him, and he would not allow anyone to keep them from him. Fëanáro glanced at his sons.

“Spread out, find out everything that happened here when Melkor came. I want all the details. I am going into the house to make sure nothing was taken while this was going on.”

He also wanted to find out why no one had bothered to clean up the mess on the wall, while they had had the sense to move his father somewhere that was more befitting their High-King. Had they left him where he had fallen, he would have been furious indeed.

Fëanáro did not wait for any of his sons to respond, indeed, he dismounted and started into the house, very much alert to what went on around him. He didn’t want any unwanted surprises right now. While he had said he would look into things at home, he had only one thing on his mind.

If Melkor had taken anything else, he wouldn’t care as much. Fëanáro made straight for the hidden room that he kept the Silmarils locked away in, and looked inside the chest.

He cursed.

* * *

 

Nerdanel winced as she heard her feamate cursing, and she knew quite well what had caused that. There was only one thing in their house that she knew Fëanáro would curse about if they were gone, and that was his Silmarils. _I told him he shouldn’t covet them so._ It had always been bad for Fëanáro, the way he treated his jewels as if no one else had a right to even look at them. Once, the elf she loved had been one who thought about things that would help others. Now, all he seemed to do was preen over the success that had been the jewels he had made.

 _I should warn our sons… and send a messenger to our daughter as well._ Nelyo, she knew, would be overlooked when Fëanáro decided to talk to the family about this particular theft. _He thinks I did not realise that he wasn’t just being nice to her when he said she should stay in Tirion. I know Fëanáro doesn’t want anything to do with her at the moment._

Seeing Kanafinwë walking past her, heading for his own part of the house, she called for him to join her. Of course, her son came straight over to her.

“I need you to take a message and send it via hawk to Nelyo, if you would.”

Kanafinwë nodded.

“Of course I will. Seems strange that Atar didn’t want her to come here. I told her I would make sure she knew what went on here. You can count on me.”

Nerdanel smiled.

“I know I can. Just give me a few moments to write it, and then you can take it.”

Nerdanel walked over to her study, and sat down. It did not take her long to write the note, and she gave it to her son. Kanafinwë nodded, before turning and heading back the way he had come. Nerdanel was glad he had been the one she saw first, the others wouldn’t have been so interested in helping her, aside from the twins.

A few moments after Kanafinwë had left her, Fëanáro came in, looking quite infuriated.

“What’s happened, melleth?” Nerdanel asked, as she walked over to give him a hug. Inwardly, she braced herself, knowing that he was angry.

Fëanáro pushed her away, seeming uninterested in the hug she offered.

“That Vala decided to take not just my father’s life, but my jewels as well. I must do something about this, and I believe that hunting him down personally will be the only way I can get them back.”

Nerdanel gasped. _That might be the worst thing you have ever considered!_ Nerdanel shook her head. _I cannot have just heard you say such a thing._

“Fëanáro, that may be what Melkor wants you to do. Tell me, are those jewels worth more to you than I am? Than your children are worth, of whom I note you left one behind because you didn’t want her here because you were ashamed of the choice of a mate she made?”

Fëanáro looked at her.

“Do not speak to me as if you have any say in the matter. What I choose to do now does not concern you.”

That, angered Nerdanel.

“I am your _feamate_ Fëanáro Finwëion. Right now however I wish I wasn’t as then your choices would not affect me, nor would your words. How dare you say such a thing to my face!”

Oh her father had warned her when she first met Fëanáro that there might be trouble in the future, but she had chosen not to listen to him at the time, instead listening to her heart. Perhaps now she understood her father’s words a little more.

“If I mean so little to me, then I shall leave, and you shall not hear any more from me, whether you get your precious jewels back or not. Clearly they are more precious to you than I have been for all the years I knew you before their creation.”

Nerdanel glared at him.

“I cannot stay with you, and I only hope that my children are not angered by this. You are no longer the man I fell for. I am leaving, and I shall never return. Perhaps I will have more luck elsewhere amongst the Noldor.”

That said, Nerdanel turned and walked out of the room. It was time that she showed Fëanáro just how much of a fool he had been. She knew there was another ellon who had once shown interest in her, and she knew that he had not moved on from that. Of course, unless the Valar allowed it, he could never be more than a friend but it might knock some sense into Fëanáro. He needed that lesson greatly at this point.


	11. Trouble

Mahtan it seemed had been right. Only days after the news reached Tirion, elves were already showing interest in what Nelyo was going to do with herself. For Nelyo, it was irritation, always being stared at by the rest of the Noldor in the city who weren’t already family.

Oh, those who were family tried to help her when they could, but there were times when she was out on her own in the city doing something she want to dothat no one else wanted to come with her for.

 It seemed at this unfortunate time, that people had decided a few days was enough time for her to get used to the fact Fimwe was gone. For Nelyo, those had been a very sad frew days, and she was angered by the way people dared to look at her and think they might have a chance to woo her.

 _Grandfather was right. People don’t care that I am already engaged to my feamate._ People were making nuisances of themselves, and she had at times resorted to remaining inside where they couldn’t get to her.

Hiding inside had worked… for two days before small notes started arriving at the house, most of them ones attempting to flirt with her. _People really are power hungry fools right now._ She was totally uninterested in anyone elses son other than Áto. For her, he was perfect, and was already trying to help her cope with all these annoying letters, though he really didn’t have to.

 _They can try and woo me all they like, I’m never going to choose someone else._ Nelyo knew that she had picked the right path now, and there would be no stopping her from marrying Áto.

Nelyo shook her head as she found yet another one of those annoying parcels waiting for her on the bed in the room she was staying in at Ñolofinwë’s home.

 _One would think that they would know better by now than to annoy me so much when I clearly keep rejecting these._ She did not even bother to open this one, it was likely something she didn’t want, another carving of some sort. She walked over to the fireplace with it, knowing most were wooden carvings that she was sent, and dropped the parcel into the flames. There was no point in keeping them when she knew Áto would only be worried if she kept them.

Unless of course, it was from him, and she knew he wouldn’t go to such lengths to hide his gifts, not when he knew what she did to any that she found these days.

* * *

 

Two months passed by and people didn’t give up on gaining her hand. They seemed to have recovered from the shock of Finwë’s death, which was a great relief. Even Nelyo had managed to move on from the grief that had struck her, and she only wanted to know what her father was planning on doing, now that that there was no King of the Noldor in Tirion or Formenos.

“I wonder if he’s claimed Finwë’s title,” she said, looking at Áto one more while they were eating breakfast. “I am certainly tired of all these elves gossiping about the matter, and not having an answer as to what he has decided to do.”

She also wondered, when she would be allowed to return home. There had been no word from Formenos in quite some time, and she worried about her brothers and her family. Something had to have happened, for none of them to contact her, not even Kanafinwë.

Áto shook his head.

“I don’t know if that would be wise of him, Nelyo. After all, he is still banned from Tirion by the Valar, and we all know it is unwise to cross them.”

The sudden sound of a horn being blown somewhere in the city, made them both flinch and look out. Riding toward the city center, not far from where they were, was indeed Fëanáro.

 _What is he thinking?_ Nelyo could hardly believe her father was here. Her eyes looked at him more carefully, he was close enough she could see him quite well. There were lines on his face that she hadn’t noticed before, and his eyes seemed to blaze, something she had never noticed before.

Her eyes searched those with him and noted, with some surprise that her mother was nowhere to be seen. That was strange as usually her mother did not leave Fëanáro’s side.

“We should go see what’s going on,” Áto murmured.

Nelyo nodded, getting up, to head out and see just what her fool of a father was thinking of doing this time he was in Tirion. She knew only too well that there was more going on than met the eye, and she wanted to know what he was doing.

Whatever it was, she knew she would be steadfast against doing anything out of anger.

Together the two of them started out of the room and headed through Ñolofinwë’s house with the rest of the family. All of them seemed interested in what Fëanáro was doing back here, when he was not supposed to be in Tirion unless the Valar summoned him there.

“I wonder what he thinks he’s doing,” Ñolofinwë could be heard muttering.

* * *

 

Fëanáro looked at the crowd of Noldor who were following, all of them bearing torches so they could see what was going on. It was about time that he acted, and he knew there must have been much going on here, people wondering what he would do now.

He had already announced that he laid claim to his place as their King, and while they were uncertain, he knew what he had to say to get them to follow him, and not the Valar any longer. _Why should we stay here, where they will do nothing to protect us?_

The way he saw it, it was their fault that he had lost Nerdanel and his father, not his own.


	12. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nelyo realizes something most dire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolded parts are copied word for word from the Silmarillion and are not by me.

If anyone was shocked to see Fëanáro in Tirion once more, it was Nerdanel. She had seen her daughter amongst Ñolofinwë’s family and she was making her way over to her. There seemed to be shock on her daughter’s face as well, and she could only wonder what madness had brought Fëanáro here, when he was not welcome in Tirion yet.

She had followed him through the city, and had heard him claim his father’s place, but she knew the Valar might indeed do something about him coming here now. If there were anyone who ought to fear the wrath of the Valar, it was her mate, and even though she loved him, she knew she could do nothing if they chose to do something to him for coming here, where he was not allowed.

 _There are laws in Valinor for a reason._ This was something she was acutely aware of, and now, there was a chance that Fëanáro might be called to task for breaking one of them. While she hoped he would be overlooked, it was not something that was likely.

She stopped though as Fëanáro started to speak.

* * *

Nelyo watched her father now, aware that he knew she was watching him. He had made no indication of interest in what she was doing there, but she knew, he was aware she was there.

She winced as her father spoke.

“ **Why, O people of the Noldor, why should we longer serve the jealous Valar, who cannot keep us nor even their own realm secure from their Enemy? And though he be now their foe, are not they and he of one kin? Vengeance calls me hense, but even were it otherwise I would not dwell longer in the same land with the kin of my father’s slayer and of the thief of my treasure. Yet I am not the only valiant in this valiant land. And have ye not all lost your King? And what else have ye not lost, cooped here in a narrow land between the mountains and the sea?** ”

Nelyo groaned. Her father was only making a spot of trouble for Valar, speaking so ill of them. She knew that all her family would be expected to follow him, and she would, but of her own terms, not his.

“ **Here once was light, that the Valar begrudged to Middle-Earth, but now dark levels all. Shall we mourn here deedless forever, a shadow-folk, mist-haunting, dropping vain tears in the thankless sea? Or shall we return to our home? In Cuiviénen sweet ran the waters under unclouded stars, and wide lands lay about, where a free people might walk. There they lie and await us who in their folly forsook them. Come away! Let the cowards keep this city!”**

Nelyo could see that the rest of her siblings stood with her father, though the twins looked as though they were uncertain as to what Fëanáro was planning on doing. She knew, there was every chance that they would still stand with their father, even though what was going on seemed so very very wrong to her.

Her father seemed to go on and on, and Nelyo knew that once he wouldn’t have spoken so against the Valar. _Morgoth has been turning him against everyone who once he got along with._

There would be no turning back now, not when it was clear that Fëanáro had a goal, and that was one she had now reasoned out. _He intends to go after Morgoth. Revenge it would seem, my father is not above._

She glanced at Áto, wondering what he was thinking now. There was a frown on her mate’s face, and she had the feeling he was of the same mind as her.

“I will have to talk to him, Áto,” she said quietly. “I cannot go along with what my father is planning on doing, at least not in the way he wants me likely to.”

Áto did not get a chance to answer, as Fëanáro spoke once more, louder than he had been before.

“ **Fair shall the end be though long and hard shall be the road! Say farewell to bondage! But say farewell also to ease! Say farewell to the weak! Say farewell to your treasures! More still shall we make. Journey light: but bring your swords! For we will go further than Oromë, endure longer than Tulkas: we will never turn back from pursuit. After Morgoth to the ends of the Earth! War shall he have and hatred undying. But when we have conquered and have regained the Silmarils, then we and we alone shall be lords of the unsullied Light, and masters of the bliss and beauty of Arda. No other race shall oust us**!”

Nelyo flinched as she heard some of what her father intended to do. This was utter folly, to think that they would be able to wrestle the Silmarils back from the mightiest of all the Valar. Now she knew, she had to say something.

She glanced at Áto, before she moved forward, out of the crowd. Other’s eyes were on her now, though she knew what she had to say.

“While I understand what it is you are saying, Fëanáro, I cannot understand why you would want to forsake everything because you have lost your own creations. If it were for Finwë’s sake then I would understand, but the Silmaril’s were the very things that caused him to die. If you had but listened and handed them over to the Valar when they asked you to, grandfather would not be dead as he is now. He would still be with us.”

Fëanáro looked at her.

“Of course you would not understand, Nelyafinwë. Your eyes have been blind to the things the Valar expect of us while they keep us here. You would rather live in ignorance as ever we have done, do you?”

Nelyo frowned slightly.

“I am not ignorant of their ways, even though you think me to be, Atar. Your daughter I might be, your spirit I might have, but even I can see that this is folly. While I might travel with you all, I will do so by my own terms, and make my own plans once we reach Arda once more.”

Fëanáro shook his head.

“So you would follow but for your own reasons would you? Then perhaps it is time you learned of what more I, and the rest of your siblings have left to say.”

Nelyo sighed, before returning back to where Áto was, aware of the murmuring that happened now that she had dared to speak out against her father. It was a surprise to see that Nerdanel had joined Áto now.

“That was very brave of you Nelyo, even if you did not manage to get him to see the error of his ways, as I failed also to do so.”

Nelyo nodded.

“I had to try.”

Her eyes turned back to look at her brothers. She was ever so worried that they were all making a mistake by following their father into the unknown.

“I call on all my sons now to accept the oath that they knew was coming, and say it to me!”

Nelyo’s eyes widened and she looked up at the group once more. _No!_

“" **Be he foe or friend, be he foul or clean,**

**brood of Morgoth or bright Vala,**

**Elda or Maia or Aftercomer,**

**Man yet unborn upon Middle-earth,**

**neither law, nor love, nor league of swords,**

**dread nor danger, not Doom itself,**

**shall defend him from Fëanor, and Fëanor's kin,**

**whoso hideth or hoardeth, or in hand taketh,**

**finding keepeth or afar casteth**

**a Silmaril. This swear we all:**

**death we will deal him ere Day's ending,**

**woe unto world's end! Our word hear thou,**

**Eru Allfather! To the everlasting**

**Darkness doom us if our deed faileth.**

**On the holy mountain hear in witness**

**and our vow remember, Manwë and Varda!"**

She did not know if her brothers realized the severity of that oath. _How can they swear such a thing?_ She was the only one out of all of them who had had the courage to turn against her father and refuse to swear such a thing. If any of them failed before they died to get the Silmarils, Nelyo knew she would not see them again.

 _Lord Námo will never let them be reborn now that they have done this._ That oath gave the Vala no choice in the matter, even if he knew that she would miss them terribly. Nelyo stared at her brothers, utterly dismayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you all expected Nelyo to swear the oath as well!


	13. Fall Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky uncles what more can I say?

Nelyo couldn’t remain where she was. This was too much for her to take in. _My brothers have become my potential enemies now that they have taken that oath._ She could only hope that wherever she ended up in Aman, that the Silmarils never came to be in the same place. There was no way she would ever be able to fight her siblings. She loved them all too much.

 _It is wrong to turn family against each other._ It seemed to her that to Fëanáro, anything was worth getting his jewels back, and she was gladdened that she had had the strength to say no to him. If any of those jewels came near her, she would beseech whoever had it to send them away, and if they wouldn’t, to leave with the jewels. _I won’t have any elves around me dying if I can help it!_ There was no chance of that.

She was aware of Áto walking with her, and she didn’t dare to ask him what he thought of the situation they now found themselves in. Some of his family had lingered in the square to argue with and discuss her father’s plans, but it seemed he did not want to either.

“Might be some time before we can do as we were planning now that my fool of a father has decided to throw this one at us,” Nelyo said as they continued on their walk toward home.

Áto sighed.

“That crossed my mind as well and it angers me that he would do something like this out of anger.”

Nelyo sighed. It was like her father to not think rationally when he was angry indeed. Áto really didn’t know her father as she knew him.

“This is entirely like him, to put what he wants before anything and to ignore any who dare to point out the folly of his choices. Sometimes I wish Ñolofinwë was the firstborn son of Finwë, not my hot headed father.”

She dreaded what might become of the Noldor now that her father was in charge. There was the potential that her father would ruin them, and few indeed knew of that chance. _I can only hope some of them realise the severity of what my father suggests, and think better than to go with him._

“We do not know what path lies ahead when it comes to our people. All I know is that my brothers and father are set on a path that could lead to everyone’s undoing no matter how old they are.”

Áto sighed.

“You have told him that you will go after them, but where does that leave us? I do not know what my family intends to do, I will not until the others return from the square.”

Nelyo shook her head. It was proving to be a hard time indeed. _Just when we were finally happy and my father finally accepted that I have chosen my mate._ This wasn’t going to be easy for them to work their way through.

“Perhaps we should wait to see what your family intends to do, now that this has been thrown at them by my father. I think, we still have a chance, even with all that my father is up to.”

Nelyo knew she had to do the right thing by Áto’s family as well; after all they were her family too. There was no chance she was going to leave them behind, if she could help it. She did not really want to leave Valinor in the first place, it was where she felt she belonged. Now, there was no choice, she had to go with her father even so.

At least she was quite able to do so on her own terms. Even though she knew she was putting herself at risk of having to face her siblings one day, she could do so if she needed to, or she could simply flee.

_My brothers will become something they should never have become, I am sure of it._

Áto sighed.

“I do not like having you have to wait to find out what will happen, Nelyo. It seems unfair that you are the one who has to wait all the time for the answers that you seek.”

Nelyo shook her head.

“When it comes to you, I do not mind waiting, Áto. For you, I will always wait.”

She had learned that she couldn’t have what she wanted straight away, at a young age, and patience was something she had long since learned.

“Do not worry too much about what will happen. I know we will learn of it soon enough.”

* * *

 

Ñolofinwë shook his head as he walked back to his house. While he knew that many of his family would follow Fëanáro to this old land of their, himself included, he knew some of them wer relucntant to leave Tirion. There would be much that they did not know about Middle-Earth now that they had been gone so long.

 _I wonder if these, Second Born, are alive now._ For all they knew, the humans could indeed be in Middle-Earth, and its masters too.

Once he reached his study, he sent for Nelyo and Findaráto. _Time I told my meice and nephew what will happen now._ He was saddened, to know that their wedding plans would be so delayed, but perhaps Arafinwë and himself could come up with something to sort that trouble out before they left Tirion.

It wasn’t long before the two younger elves appeared, arriving at his study as swiftly as they could. Once they were seated and had something to drink, Ñolofinwë spoke.

“It is a shame that all we know must come to an end. I know you two had plans of your own, but I will see what Arafinwë and I can come up with in that regard. It would be wrong, to leave for this Middle-Earth and not have seen the two of you married to each other.”

Áto stared at him

“You think you and my father can sort something out to get around that, uncle?”

Ñolofinwë nodded.

“If that is what you both want, yes we can do something about it at least.”

Nelyo smiled at her eldest uncle.

“It is something that has crossed my mind on more than one occasion once we left the square earlier. I do not think it would be right, however, to leave without having done so.”

That way, no matter what happened, she would always have Áto there to return to, even if one or both of them died, they would still be bound together.

“We spoke about it while we were walking home from the square, Áto. The hardest part will be dealing with Fëanáro when he learns of this, as he undoubtedly will. Though we do have a month or two while he returns to Formenos to gather his warriors. In two months, we’re to meet him a days march from Aqualonde. I can only hope it will not end in a fight that one.”

Nelyo winced.

“Wants the ships does he? They’re not going to part with them willingly.”

Ñolofinwë sighed.

“I know, and that worries me. For now, let me talk to Arafinwë and see what we can come up with.”


	14. A Plan

Sometimes, it was all they could. Wait. Sometimes it was something they did not want to do even when it was necessary. Nelyo knew she wasn’t one for sitting around waiting for others to plan things for them. Not, when she knew that all this was going on. _Valinor darkens, and not just because Morgoth and Ungoliant destroyed the Two Trees._ Fëanáro, was a part of the reason for Valinor’s darkening. There was no way that Valinor would recover her former glory, now that the Silmarils were with Morgoth due her father not wanting to give them up so that the Trees could live once more.

 _Why did he have to be so stubborn about the matter?_ Valinor had lost its shine, they were in constant darkness now.

And so, they waited, spending most of their time together, since they didn’t know what the future was going to bring for them now.

There was no time for keeping things peaceful, when her father was so set upon the course that he was heading on. _We might have some peace now, but it will not last… and those of us who stand against him, will fall._

That was not something she was looking forward to. For she knew she had put herself on the other side, not on Fëanáro’s side. _I can only hope that people aren’t so foolish that they would stand against my father._

Her father was one of the ones you didn’t want to be against, and even though she had made it clear how she felt about what her father was going to do, she knew she couldn’t forget this. This was the choice that she had decided was her own, and she was glad that she wasn’t bound by an oath that might lead to many others deaths.

 _Not that people will remember it for overly long that I did not swear the oath that my father and brothers have._ She knew eventually people would see her as just another one of the kinslayer’s family. _I will simply have to remind people that I never swore the oath._ She had no interest in reclaiming the Silmarils, regardless of anything her family said.

* * *

Ñolofinwë shook his head as he walked toward the room he knew Áto and Nelyo were staying in at the moment. He and Arafinwë had come up with a plan, and they had sent word to Aqualonde as well to get Olwe involved as well. It seemed that everyone needed to know what was going on. He had also wanted to warn Ingwe of what was going on amongst his kin.

 _I can only hope that Olwe listens to me when it comes to the ships that my brother undoubtedly is going there for._ He had no interest in getting there the same time as his brother, and he knew there were things that could delay him, if he needed it to.

He knocked on the door.

“Nelyafinwë? Findaráto, are you in there?”

“Come in, uncle,” Nelyo answered from somewhere in the room.

Ñolofinwë entered, and walked over to join them on one of the spare couches.

“Arafinwë and I have made a plan for the two of you. We have sent word to Olwë, and have suggested that the two of you are going to come over to Aqualonde for a vist, but that you’ll also be dealing with your honeymoon as well.”

* * *

Nelyo stared at him.

“You think we should just go ahead and deal with our vows while my father is not about?”

Ñolofinwë nodded.

“He is unlikely to let you have the chance if you do not do so while he is on his way back to Formenos. I know Olwe will not mind you visiting, but I suggest you have a sword or two between you when you go, in case things turn violent when your father asks for the ships.”

Áto nodded.

“It wouldn’t surprise me if he does try and take them from Olwë with force if he’s refused.”

Nelyo nodded.

“Once can only hope that someone in that group will have the sense not to force them to give up the ships. After all, they don’t belong to us, but to the Teleri.”

She thought for a few moments.

“Even if he tells me to go with him at some point, I won’t follow his group across the sea. I don’t think I could stand being around my father any longer.”

Ñolofinwë nodded.

“Yet you will still travel to Middle-Earth, won’t you?”

Nelyo nodded.

“Not much choice in it. How I do it though, is my choice.”

There was no chance she was going with her father in this situation. The whole idea of chasing Morgoth over her father’s jewels reviled her. She mainly went so that if something should happen to her fool of a father, the Noldor would have one of their leaders at least who wasn’t bound by any such oath.

Ñolofinwë nodded.

“You should leave tomorrow. That way you’ll have some time at least before Fëanáro gets to Aqualonde to enjoy yourselves.”

Nelyo smiled.

“Thank you, uncle.”


	15. Attempt

_That oath has dire consequences, and not just from the Valar._ Mahtan looked at Calimael, and knew she was thinking along the same lines as he was. He had never seen eye to eye with Fëanáro, and now even moreso was the difference between them obvious.

“I have never thought less of him,” he murmured as the crowds dispersed around them.

“That oath was pretty vile of him,” Calimael said in her soft voice.

Mahtan nodded. His eyes shifted to see where his son-in-law was standing. After Nerdanel had come home, quite upset, he had already had reason enough to scold Fëanáro. He could not let him get away with what he was planning.

 “I shall have to speak with him but it looks as though his mind is set on leaving Tirion to return home once more.”

Calimael nodded.

“I will come with you. Perhaps he will realise that neither of us are happy with him, if we both seek him out. He may be more inclined to talk to us also. I shall learn what I can from his sons, incase he does not want to speak with us. I know our grandsons will be willing to talk, particularly Kanafinwë.”

Mahtan smiled at her.

“Yes, Nelyo and Kanafinwë have ever been willing to talk to us and spend time with us. Why don’t you see if you can get him to come around and talk to us himself at our house? Invite them all if you have to.”

Calimael chuckled.

“It is worth a try though I do not doubt that Fëanáro will not be thrilled by the interruption, but it would be rude of him to refuse.”

It helped that Mahtan lived a little outside of Tirion, so technically, Fëanáro couldn’t get in trouble with the Valar for visiting their house.

Mahtan watched as Calimael walked away toward the group of ellyn and horses. He knew that if anyone could get any of their grandsons to listen, it was his mate. No one could help but listen to her, she was so gentle with her words, even when she was angry and someone had done the wrong thing.

Mahtan knew that if he had offered to let them stay at his house on their way home, Fëanáro would have refused. His temper clashed too much with Fëanáro’s to allow the two of them to talk calmly most of the time This was one of those times when he knew he wouldn’t have a chance if he had made the invitation himself. _I am simply too angry right now._

* * *

 

Calimael walked toward where her grandsons were with their horses. She smiled as Kanafinwë paused from preparing to mount, and instead, ignoring Fëanáro’s call to him, walked with his horse toward where she was waiting, a little way from the group.

“Grandnana?”

Calimael smiled at her grandson.

“Mahtan and I would like you all to visit us on your way home. There are some things we want to talk to you all about.”

“I don’t know if we can, Grandnana. I think Atar planned on going home a different direction…”

Calimael shook her head. _So Fëanáro would stop his children from seeing anyone who might try and reason with them?_ She wasn’t thrilled about this realization at all.

 _One might think we hardly matter at all now that Nerdanel has left Fëanáro as she did._ While Calimael understood that Kanafinwë wasn’t sure what they could do now, she could only hope that he would try and convince his father to do the right thing here.

“Try and talk to him about thism would you, Kanafinwë?”

Her second eldest grandchild nodded, and Calimael sighed.

“I will not keep you, but know that we will always love you, even if we hear that you have dome things no elf ever should. Remember that.”

She turned and walked away. There was not more she could say here, though she dearly wanted to give Fëanáro a good shake. He was ruining his children and there was nothing she could do about it now. _He does not care what anyone else thinks of his actions._

She reached Mahtan.

“I gave them your message but I do not think that I was successful.”

Mahtan sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

“You did all that you could. Which was more than I can right now.”

* * *

 

“What did she want?”

Kanafinwë sighed as he looked up at his father where Fëanáro was already mounted on his horse.

“She wanted us to visit them on our way home this time, Atar. Things they wanted to say to us, but that were unwise to say out here in public, I think.”

“What a shame that is for all of you. I have no time for visiting family, especially when your mother deserted us as she did, and your sister seems to have stood against us somewhat. I have no time for any of Mahtan’s relatives who are loyal to him more than they are to me. We will ride straight home, and we will not stop.”

Kanafinwë’s eyes widened. _So we will not get to see our grandparents again, until we are likely dead, and even then, I doubt we will be able to see them again. The Valar aren’t going to forgive or forgive what happened here. You’ve doomed us all._

He wished he had had the strength to stand up to his father, but only Nelyo had ever had that strength, and now, they would all pay for it. _Nelyo, I hope you never face us where there is one of those Silmarils involved._ He knew that none of them would be able to show her any mercy, though he would certainly try and keep her alive if he could manage it. _I will always look out for my sister, just as she did in the past so long ago when I was little._

They would always be friends, of that he knew.

Kanafinwë sighed before he mounted his horse and followed his father out of the city. It was time for the next step of Fëanáro’s plan to be revealed, and he shuddered to think what he had gotten himself into.

_Why was I such a fool?_


	16. A Serious Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn something very unexpected about one of the wives of Feanor's sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas all, this was an unexpected update over the jolly season  
> Apologies for Tyelpëlómëlaimë's name. I am trying to refine it but we will only see that name in this chapter and maybe one other.

It was unusual, Kanafinwë knew, that his mind remained fixed on what had happened in Tirion. _I can’t believe that my sister stood up to our father as she did._ He knew that his father would never forget Nelyo’s words and that someday, they would meet again. _I don’t know what I would do if I was forced to fight with Nelyo because of one of our father’s jewels._

He did not know if he could do that to her. It was a situation he hoped would never arise. Nelyo was too close to him, he couldn’t see her being taken down by a family member. _Yet father made it clear that any who challenge us must be dealt with._ He knew that meant that if Fëanáro fell, his brothers were going to look to him for leadership.

_I am no leader. That’s Nelyo. Not me._

He sighed in relief as Formenos came into sight once more and as soon as they passed through the gates, he headed straight for his house, to tell Tyelpëlómëlaimë what had transpired in Tirion. He knew she would not be overly thrilled, but he hoped he would be able to convince her to remain here, where he knew she was safe.

“Kano!”

Kanafinwë smiled as he saw his mate coming toward him. Always, he had been happiest when it was the two of them who were together on their own. She had never judged him for wanting to work with words instead of other physical things.

Dismounting, he wrapped his arms around her as another elf led his horse away. It was good to see her again. He had missed her while he was away.

There was however a sinking feeling in his gut. _I can’t let Tyelpëlómëlaimë follow me across the sea. I can’t condemn her to the same fate as I have condemned myself._ He knew not, however, how to make her understand this. Tyelpëlómëlaimë was the one person he loved more than his father, more than his family.

“We need to talk,” he murmured. “Inside. There are things to be said I think, that would be best said without an audience.”

Tyelpëlómëlaimë nodded.

“I know some of it already, my dear, but yes, we need to talk about it. I do not know what is truth and what is rumor.”

Kanafinwë nodded.

“You would not, as you were not in Tirion when we were dealing with the rest of the rest of the Noldor who reside there. There was much said, some of it I think in anger, other things were not.”

He headed into the house, looking around sorrowfully. _We had planned to raise an elfling here._ Such high hopes they had had and had acted on as well. He knew even now that his mate carried an elfling, though he knew there was a long time to go before that child was born. _What an uneasy childhood that elflings is going to have, and they have no idea what awaits them_ /

They had reached his study by now, and Tyelpëlómëlaimë shook her head.

“What bothers you, my dear? I know there is something, and I would like to know what it is, for I can feel that it is something that would affect me as well.”

Kanafinwë sighed.

“Why don’t we start with the things you’ve heard? I should be able to work out the myths from the truths by hearing those, after all I wasn’t here to hear the gossip as you were, although I am glad you weren’t at Tirion.”

Tyelpëlómëlaimëshook her head.

“Remember my parents might have been there, visiting the city, so whatever happened there, they will know and they will be guessing what I might do next.”

Kanafinwë nodded.

“You are worried that they will think the worst of you?”

He knew that his honour family would be horrified if they had heard the oat that Fëanáro had demanded of him.

“I made a promise, Tyelpëlómëlaimë, to follow my father when he goes after Melkor, one that cannot be ignored.”

Tyelpëlómëlaimëraised an eyebrow.

“You swore an unbreakable oath? I hope you know what sort of trouble you’re going to get into if you fail to achieve that which you plan to do.”

Kanafinwë sighed.

“I know I made a foolish choice, at least now that I look back on that decision, but it almost impossible to stand up to our father. Only one of us managed to avoid that oath, and that was Nelyo. She has always been the bravest of us all, so it is not so surprising that she challenged him over the decision he’s making.”

Tyelpëlómëlaimë shook her head.

“Where does that leave the two of us not to mention our unborn child?”

Kanafinwë groaned. This was the question he had not been looking forward to at all. He knew that he had to be careful what he said here…

“You would be safest if you were to remain here, in Formenos.”

He raised a hand when she made to counter his words.

“I say that as I do not know what awaits in Aman, and whether there will be any place that is safe for an elfling, especially one born of my family.”

Tyelpëlómëlaimë winced.

“I promised you we would have forever when we took our vows. I will not remain here and not know what happens to you. That is not an option, and besides, all I would have for company is my disapproving parents who never wanted any part of your family mixed with me. That is a childhood I do not want our young one to endure when they arrive as well.”

Kanafinwë sighed. He knew she was only moody because of the child inside her, but still, this was something that would be very dangerous for her.

“I just don’t want to see you both hurt,” he replied. “You will be in danger as long as you are with me when we get across the sea, perhaps even before that, if the people of Aqualonde do not listen to my father.”

Tyelpëlómëlaimë scowled.

“I know the risks we’re taking, but I will have it no other way. I will not stay here and endure my parents laughter over the fact that you want to leave me behind!”

Kanafinwë sighed.

“Very well, you had best stay close to me then. That way I know you’ll be safe.”

He knew he would not be able to persuade her otherwise.


	17. Leaving Tirion

As the new day dawned, Nelyo wasn’t sure that she wanted to get up. _Something makes me think that if I get up today, I will not return to Tirion for a very long time._ She did not of course, understand this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. It made very little sense to her, considering there was nothing she had done that ought to cause it.

“Is something wrong, Nelyo?”

Nelyo turned to look over at Áto.

“I can’t be certain, Áto. Just a very strange feeling right now that I can’t fathom the reason for.”

Áto raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

Nelyo sighed, looking away for a few moments. She knew she had to tell him, but she wasn’t sure what he would make of it.

“Something makes me realise that this is the last time I will be here in Tirion for a very long time, though I cannot work out why that is. It’s a feeling that seems to last for millennia, if that even makes sense.”

Áto blinked.

“Perhaps, somehow, you know what the future holds for you, though you cannot be certain of exactly what is to come? I have heard that there are some elves amongst the Noldor who see what is to come before it happens.”

Nelyo shook her head quickly.

“I am no seer, Áto. This has never happened to me in the past, and there is no reason for it to start happening now.”

Áto nodded at last.

“I see, though it makes no sense that this would be happening now, if that is the case…”

Nelyo sighed.

“It might just be something that feels wrong or something, I’m sure it will pass soon enough.”

There was no reason she should feel as she did. There was nothing she had done that would cause her to lose her chance to live here in Tirion again, and she didn’t plan on doing anything that might see her unable to return in the future.

 _I never liked having to go to Formenos when my father was exiled from Tirion._ That other city had never truly felt like it was home, and she knew that Formenos never truly would. After all, going there had separated her from all the friends she had known as an elfling, and she had never really gotten to know them again since.

Áto sighed.

“I guess we best join the rest of the family. They’ll be wondering what we’re up to before long, and I don’t need any of my nephews or nieces in here.”

Nelyo winced. That would be entirely like some of Áto’s brothers to send in their children to annoy them since they hadn’t shown up for breakfast yet.

“We had better get up indeed.”

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two of them were walking into the hall, both dressed and refreshed entirely.

Nelyo caught one of her various cousins, the golden haired ellon Angaráto looking over, almost mischievously, though that look suddenly vanished when he realized she had seen him. She could see his golden haired son, Artaresto with him, looking annoyed now.

“Seems we weren’t a moment too late,” she commented as they walked over to the table.

Áto grinned.

“Indeed.”

The two of them chose to sit near where Ñolofinwë and Arafinwë were both sitting, since none of the others were sitting near those two right now. At least this way they’d be able to avoid annoying siblings and nieces and nephews.

Ñolofinwë looked up as they sat down.

“So, you’re heading off today?”

Áto nodded.

“I think we have to, uncle. If we don’t go today, we won’t be able t o get to Aqualonde before Fëanáro does. I think its best that someone is able to warn Olwë before he ends up having to deal with him.”

Nelyo nodded.

“I know you both know how annoying my father can be. I have no doubts that he will do all he can to get his hands on whatever he wants from Olwë.”

She did not want to see the people at Aqualonde suffer because of her father. That wouldn’t be right, that they were to lose things that were important because of her father’s greed.

 It wasn’t in her interests to see people suffer, and she knew they would if they tried to stop her father from gaining what he wanted.

Arafinwë nodded.

“I am glad that not everyone in this family sees things the way Fëanáro does. I know he is headed for trouble, no matter what he does now.”

Nelyo winced.

“I think everyone is aware of the trouble that is coming for those of us who stand in his way although now I am more concerned for those who do not know of him across the seas. For that is where he plans on going, and there were elves there that were left behind.”

Ñolofinwë winced.

“We were born in Valinor, all of us. Those who are back in Middle-Earth never met Fëanáro. They are in for quite the shock, and I pity them for what is to come to their lands.”

For a time none of them spoke, as Nelyo and Áto ate some breakfast for themselves. All of them knew that darker times were coming, and that this was one of the last peaceful moments they would have for some time together.

* * *

Half an hour after they had eaten, both Nelyo and Áto were on the front steps to Ñolofinwë’s home, saying goodbye to their family.

“We’ll see you in Aqualonde soon, I’d wager,” Ñolofinwë told them. “After all, my foolof an older brother has planned to head there, and I will not let him do anything rash if I can help it.”

Nelyo nodded.

“I am glad that some of you have more sense in your heads, Ñolofinwë. However, we will do all we can to warn Olwë of what is coming his way, but who knows how much his people will listen to us.”

Arafinwë nodded.

“Do not strain yourselves trying to get a message across that does not want to be heard. It is his choice whether he listens or not, not your own. Do not push yourselves too hard.”


	18. Abandoning Formenos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Host of Feanor leaves Formenos

Preparing to head for Aqualonde was taking far longer than Fëanáro liked. He wanted to go there, and get after Morgoth, but it seemed his people were taking their time with gathering the things they needed. There was so much that they needed to do, and he knew that every moment spent here at Formenos gave the Valar a chance to stop him from leaving.

 _I will not allow them to strike at me again!_ Once had been enough, when he had been banished from Tirion in the first place. He was slightly saddened that Nerdanel had left Formenos and headed home to Tirion, but he supposed she was safer with her father than travelling with him now. _Who knows what the future may have in store for our people once we leave these lands._ He knew he would never return to Valinor, he had outgrown the supposed safety that was here. He had known the anger of the Valar, and knew that they would not be willing to help him in any way, considering they wanted the Silmarils as well for themselves… for the light he had so painstakingly caught in them.

 _They shall never get my jewels, not now that one of them dared to steal them from me when I was away from home!_ It only went to show how much cowardice some of the Valar had.

_I doubt they could have kept my jewels from Morgoth any better than my father could._

Fëanáro winced, glad that there was no one else in the room as his thoughts turned toward his beloved father. _I wasn’t the best of sons, and that I know, but he did not deserve to die._

He knew that Finwë was greatly missed; it showed in the streets of Tirion. Now that his father’s body had been taken care of, Fëanáro longed for revenge against the one who had taken his father from him. 

_So long as they do not interfere again, I know that I will have my revenge on you, Morgoth. You will pay for the things you have done to my people._

There would be no rest for Curufinwë Fëanáro until Morgoth had been found and defeated; else he would die trying anyway. _I have the main part of the Noldor coming with me, the mightiest of the elven kindred’s’. We will take back what is ours, and none shall stop us!_

* * *

 

At last, three days later, everything had fallen into place. Most of the houses were being abandoned in Formenos, as even though the people were reluctant in places, they going to follow their lord on his journey away from their homes.

_To what end we will go, I know not, but it has to be better than this shackled lifestyle in which the Valar only look at us if we do something that breaks their rules…_

Valinor had lost all its charm for him, and he was not going to look back at Formenos after they left. The city had served its purpose by giving him a home, but now, he had no more need for the place. _Let the Valar do as they will with it. I could not care less what becomes of this city._ It had felt like a prison really, considering it was the place he had gone to after being banished from Tirion.

He shook his head as he walked out to where his horse was waiting for him. It was time that they left, and leave they would. His sons were all waiting for him outside the house with their horses, and he was pleased to see he wasn’t waiting for any of them.

For he would not have waited if any of them were late, they would have had to catch up. He could see that several of them were unsure as to what lay ahead of them, but he knew that they were all caught up in the path before them now. _I did not want any of my sons against me, so I am glad they all agreed to make that oath._ Unlike his daughter who had dared to confront him over what he was planning to do.

 _Nelyafinwë does not know the gravity of the mistake she has made._ His daughter should be here, supporting him, but instead she was too busy living a life that he could never approve of. He knew she was too much like her mother to ever see his side of things, and he knew that one day, that would be her downfall.

_To think I used to love my daughter, but now, she seems only intent on deceiving me._

His daughter had made one mistake too many, and Fëanáro refused to ever see her as his daughter again. The minute she had stood up to him in Tirion, he had known she was never going to be the daughter who had doted on her father, ever again. She had grown up into an elleth whom he could not be proud of anymore.

_Where did I go wrong with her?_

While it was true he loved his sons more than he loved his daughter, he had always made time for her when the others were growing up. _Perhaps this is how things are supposed to be._

“Atar?”

Fëanáro blinked as one of his sons tapped him on the shoulder.

“Are we ready to leave?” Curufinwë asked.

Fëanáro nodded.

“Let’s leave this place behind us…”

He signaled for his horse to move and soon everyone was following after him.


	19. Arrival in Aqualonde

It came as no surprise, when golden haired elves could be seen staring at the two elves approaching their city.

“Look brother! Noldor! Or at least… one of them anyway!”

The dark haired ellon paused, looking along the road.

“It’s rude to stare, Fánairiel,” Fánarato chided his sister. _Yes there are Noldor approaching, but it’s not like that’s an uncommon thing these days._

“There’s also no need to shout, we can all see them. Besides, you should be at the guard house, I know you have guard duty in not long from now!”

His chestnut haired sister yelped before hurrying off.

 _I knew she forgot._ It would be just like Fánairiel to forget that she had a job to do in the next few hours, when there was something somewhat exciting to see.

Fánarato laughed as his sister rushed away, knowing that somehow she would be at the place she was meant to be on time. Always, she managed to pull that off, while he was happier relaxing and doing as the other Telerin elves did. Fishing was one of his favorite things to do, and Ulmo had always made sure they had plenty of fish to catch when they needed them.

He did glance up as the two passed, and was shocked to see red hair on the elleth. _Too young to Nerdanel, and wrong gender to be Mahtan…_ That told him who this one was. _Princess Nelyafinwë has come for a visit how curious._

* * *

 

Nelyo winced as yet another wave of talking followed them through the city.

“Noldor but not normal Noldor.”

“Silver rings.”

“Cousins. How barbaric..”

Nelyo winced as she heard that last one. She knew that there were those who thought she was making a mistake, that Áto was making a mistake. _It is not our fault that our feamate turned out to be our half-cousin each. We did not choose our parents._ This was something she felt that there would be a need to bring to Olwe’s attention, once they reached him of course.

“Alright?”

Nelyo looked over at Áto at his concerned voice.

“Hard not to ignore the things being mumured here,” she replied.

It was she did not think any of them had thought about when they started for this place.

“How are we meant to endure all of this muttering that we shouldn’t be as we are?”

Áto sighed, shaking his head.

“I should thing that Lord Olwë will have an answer to that one, after all it is his people who do not like this.”

Nelyo chuckled as he glared at one such muttering elf. Clearly even he was getting frustrated by all the spiteful comments that were getting given as they rode through the city.

“I think the sooner we reach Lord Olwë’s home the better,” Nelyo replied.

 _We’ll be off the streets then, and there will be no way for all these people’s harsh words to reach us._ The only way would be if the rumours had reached inside the city as well.

“Father did send a messenger hawk ahead of us,” Áto said. “So Olwë knows what we intend to do while we are visiting his people.”

Nelyo nodded slowly.

“I suppose then, that there is nothing that these people can do to stop us. We all know that Olwë was good friends with Finwë, there’s not much he would say against us because of that.”

Soon they saw the stairs leading up to the wide manor house that Olwë owned. Nelyo noticed that one of the elves on guard duty out the front seemed to be out of breath. _Perhaps they’ve been running to get here._ It would be rude to draw attention to that elf.

Waiting at the top of the stairs were a pair of tall golden haired elves, one male, one female. Nelyo smiled as she dismounted from her horse, a stablehand coming over to take him from her.

Nelyo and Áto started up the stairs, knowing that their horses would be well cared for. She wasn’t sure how this was going to be dealt with, but she knew things were needed now.

“Welcome to Aqualonde, Princess Nelyafinwë, Prince Findaráto,” Olwë said.

“It is good to be here,” Nelyo replied, inclining her head.

Olwë nodded.

“You are welcome to stay as long as you like, or need to to get the things done that Prince Arafinwë was very unspecific about, but apparently as he didn’t want the message reaching the wrong hands. Not as though that is possible here in Valinor after all.”

Áto sighed.

“That may well prove to be wrong unfortunately, Lord Olwë. There are troublesome times coming, and we decided to come here before the trouble reached you.”

“Well, come in both of you, and we’ll see what we can do to resolve the issues that you both bring to us,” Olwë replied. “You are family to us, we would never turn you both away.”

Nelyo smiled.

“Thank you, Lord Olwë.”


	20. Warning

It became clear, that the two Noldorin elves were there to stay for a while. Several days had passed, and every time Fánairiel came home from her guard duty, she had something more to say about the two new arrivals currently in Olwë’s palace.

“Those two are inseparable,” Fánairiel was saying. “Even though Lord Olwë sent for one of them, we couldn’t get them to part and ended up having to take both of them to him…”

Fánarato snorted.

“I’m sure if you were visiting Tirion with your mate, my dear sister, you would be of much the same thought train. Consider that they are in a place that is unfamiliar to them, they will want to stay with the only thing familiar to them.”

He sighed. _Sure doesn’t help with all the gossip in the city though. They don’t seem to care, but I am sure that they do._

“And now everyone’s being invited to the palace for some ball of some sort,” his sister added. “At least, anyone who’s important that is.”

“Naturally, that is neither of you,” their mother admonished. “We’ll have to wait and see what my brother says after this is all over. He’ll know what this ball is all about, after all, he’ll be invited.”

Fánairiel scowled. Fánarato knew that his sister did not like having to hear everything after it had occurred.

“That’s not fair! Why can’t the rest of us go? We’re his family!”

Fánarato sighed.

“I don’t know why we weren’t invited, but Olwë makes the rules, not our uncle, Fanairiel. He will have his reasons for saying that we cannot come, and I wouldn’t be surprised if your eavesdropping on all the gossip would be one of the reasons! I’ve always told you it is a bad habit to get into, and now you know why I should think!”

Fánairiel shook her head.

“I still don’t think its fair of him to invite one of our family members and not the rest of us.”

Fortunately, she said no more, and they were able to finish their meal in peace.

* * *

 

Nelyo paced in her room that she had been given for the night in Olwë’s palace. _Tonight we’ll do what we need to do, even though we know none of our parents are here._ She knew that were her father here in Alqualondë, he would try and put a stop of their plans, and that was something she was uninterested in.

 _I wonder if Áto is feeling as nervous as I am, though I am grateful to Olwë for arranging things so that others would be here for us._ It was hard to know that later in the evening, she would be a married woman, and that meant… She let the thought go, as there were some things that she was utterly nervous about.

She knew that tomorrow, she would talk to Olwë and explain the things that had been going on in Tirion to him. The hardest thing she knew was going to be telling him that Finwë was dead, and that her father was leading the elves.

It had been well known in Formenos that Olwë’s people did not support her father’s ways, and she knew that they would likely pay for that now that her father led the Noldor.

 _These people wouldn’t be able to hold him off for long if he chose to attack them._ Nelyo knew that her father’s people were some of the strongest elves around. These Telerin elves were more interested in fishing, though she had seen a few were armed with bows or swords, but never both weapons together. _They prefer to only learn one weapon if any at all._ Things in this city were too peaceful.

She knew that now was not the time to worry about what her father would do when he reached the city. After all, after they had had dinner, and ‘retired’ for the night, she knew that she and Áto would be saying their vows, in the peace and quiet of one of their rooms.

They had no wish for people here to look on while they were doing such things, as really, it wasn’t necessary, and perhaps if they confronted Fëanáro as a married couple when he arrived, he might think twice about annoying the people of this city.

 _These people are family after all, even if my atar would rather not admit that they are._ Nelyo knew he had no right to come here and demand what he wanted from them. _Tomorrow, we warn Olwë of the danger his people are in, and I hope that our warning will be early enough. Atar will be on his way by now, and that is something I dread to think about._

She knew that the wrath of her father would hit hard at the people who dwelt here, and that he would be seeking a way across the sea. _Who better to supply boats than Olwë and his people, considering they are the one who know how to make them?_

That was something she knew her father would be thinking about now that he knew which way Morgoth likely had gone from Formenos. _He will come here, and these people will be struck hard._ Nelyo did not look forward to seeing her kin coming to this place.

The people here were so peaceful, living their own way which was in some ways refreshing for her to watch.

Nelyo sighed as she walked toward the dining hall. She knew that Olwë had planned to say something, considering what the two of them would be up to later in the evening. _He knows that tonight is our planned night._ She knew that he would not let the occasion go unmarked. That was something that the Telerin elf was unlikely to do.

At least she knew that he respected Áto and her decision to come here before they had their vows said. _We are safe here for now._ It wouldn’t last, but that was why they wanted to get what they needed to out of the way. _I wish we had already told Olwë what we know, but I don’t know if we have time now._

There was every chance that her father would be closer by now. _He will be on the way, and all of us will be in trouble when he gets here._

* * *

 

The dinner had gone quite smoothly so far, Nelyo and Áto sat together, enjoying the food and each other’s company as was their way. _All that matters is that I have Nelyo with me._ Even if things were said that would embarrass them, Áto really didn’t care. That was up to Olwë, and he knew there was no stopping him.

 _This is his court after all, not my father’s._ That was something he was far too aware of. He sighed. Really, there was no need for Olwë to say anything about it. _We don’t have as much time here as we had planned._ They had taken too long travelling to Alqualondë to even think about having time to warn Olwë of the danger.

 _We needed more time than we have, and Olwë has been busy whenever we wanted to talk to him._ Perhaps there was no choice but to tell him now what was going on with the Noldor.

“Olwë?”

The elder elf looked over.

“What is it?”

Áto sighed, knowing that this was not going to be easy.

“I think we need to talk in private, just the three of us, and the sooner the better. It is not to do with our vows, and I would rather not start a panic by talking to you about it here.”

Olwë frowned.

“Very well. Come with me.”

Olwë spoke to the elf beside him, and then rose from the table. If it was one thing Áto had noticed, it was that the elder elf usually left the dinner table before the others, even his numerous children and grandchildren stayed long after he did.

Nelyo walked with Áto as they followed Olwë into another room not far from the dining hall.

“All right you two, what is it?” Olwë asked.

Áto exhaled. _Guess I should just tell him outright what is coming._

“There is trouble of a sort coming for you, Olwë, and your people. A few weeks ago, and I am deeply sorry to tell you this, but Finwë my grandfather died, due to Morgoth going to Fomenos to steal the Silmarils…”

Nelyo winced, and Áto knew she remembered the memory of finding that out, however she spoke now, quite calmly.

“My father intends to chase him, and reclaim them himself, since the Valar will not intervene. We have reason to believe that he will come here, seeking a way to cross the seas. Ñolofinwë sent us to warn you.”

Olwë stared at them, a little pale.

“I will need to warn my guards. Leave this to me, he will not be taking our ships if the Valar are indeed against this. You two need to do what ypu came here to do, before he gets here. I will speak with my guards, and take care of defending my people. Go.”

Áto nodded.

“I can only hope there is still enough time, Lord Olwë. We have wanted to tell you this since we arrived, but never had a chance to do so. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants; you must remember this and tell your guards as well.”

Olwë sighed.

“That I suppose is my fault, putting new ships before anything else. Well, this is my mess to deal with now, leave things to me.”

* * *

 

Nelyo sighed as she walked back toward the room she shared with Áto.

“I suppose that was the only chance we were going to get to tell him of my father’s plans. I can only hope that we have managed to do so with enough time for him to be prepared fir when Fëanáro arrives.”

She was worried, but also at the same time, relieved that Olwë knew of the danger that was coming for his people. Perhaps he would be able to sort out some way to spare his people unnecessary trouble from her father.

Áto nodded.

“I could see no other chance for us to say what we came here to say. He was more interested in his ships, but there is nothing new there really. I wish it did not have to be tonight, but I figured now was the only chance we were going to get. Now we can look forward to what tonight is really about. You look lovely by the way, I know I haven’t said anything.”

Nelyo smiled at him.

“Thank you,” she replied, smiling at him. “I have to admit that news was on my mind ever since we got here, and I was getting frustrated that there always seemed to be something in the way when we tried to talk to him.


	21. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a moment too soon either!

By the time both the elves had reached their room, neither of them were thinking about the warning they had _finally_ given Olwë. There was very little that could be done now by them both, and they knew Olwë would know what to do for his people. 

“Shall we do what we had planned all along while here? In case we run out of time?”

They both knew that they might not have another chance once Fëanáro arrived and demanded the things they knew he would. Nelyo nodded. It was best that they did indeed, as both of them knew what Fëanáro would be up to when he showed up.

“I wonder if my fool of a father even knows that we came this way.”

Áto shook his head, before kissing her gently.

“I very much doubt that Arafinwë or Ñolofinwë will have said anything that would have led him to believe we are here, at least not until its too late for him to stop us from this.”

Nelyo smiled, returning the kiss. This was something that she had enjoyed, and it was one of the things that the two of them had gotten the hang of, that they could do at least before they were married.

“Take that off, would you?” she asked, looking pointedly at his tunic.

 _Won’t be the first time at least that I’ve seen that half of him bare._ No, that had become a common sight at the sparring fields in Tirion, and she had quite often watched, too distracted to train while he sparred. A bit unfair, but she had always enjoyed watching him.

Áto chuckled, before he pulled it over his head, before dropping it on the ground.

“What about you?”

Nelyo snorted.

“Less for me to take off than you do.”

She was after all, wearing a dress, so really, there wasn’t much for her to remove. He on the other hand had the tunic, his leggings and his boots to deal with.

Áto laughed.

“I guess that’s true, unless you’re nervous,” he teased.

“Me? What? Never!”

Nelyo felt almost indignant that he would suggest such a thing. Besides, she liked to look at him as he was. For her, that was treat enough for her since she wasn’t in Tirion very often, at least, not in the past. Now, there was no chance she would ever be returning to Tirion again, so it was a relief that he was here with her.

 

Áto chuckled, moving over to nip gently at one of her ears, which made Nelyo yelp.

“You know, I think we’ll get used to this soon enough, won’t we?”

Nelyo nodded, before lifting a hand to tease one of Áto’s nipples, making him groan.

“Less talking,” she murmured. “Unless its our vows..”

Else they’d never get anywhere if they kept talking that night. This was likely the last chance they’d have, her father wouldn’t be too far from Alqualondë now. He’d be there soon and then there would be no more time for any frivolities.

“You would say them now?” Áto asked.

Nelyo nodded.

“We won’t likely have another chance. It is not what we had hoped for, but at least we will get to say them. You first or me?”

They already knew the words they would both use, and had made sure that both the most important names were mentioned.

“May Eru Illuvatar and Varda Star-kindler witness the love I have for you Nelyafinwë and bless us with many long years together,” Áto said as he offered her the gold ring he had fished out of his pocket.

Nelyo smiled at him, taking the ring and slipping it onto her hand, handing back the silver ring that had been there, before searching one of her own pockets so she could offer him the golden ring that she had had made for him.

“May Eru Illuvatar and Varda Star-kindler witness the love I have for you Findaráto and bless us with many long years together.”

Áto returned her silver ring from his hand and put the new golden one on his finger before gently drawing her closer for a kiss.

Áto smiled, breaking the kiss before moving behind Nelyo to deal with the lacing on the back of her dress so she could get it off. Once it was pooled around her ankles he gently lifted her into his arms, leaving the dress where it fell on the ground.

He understood all too well how she felt. The words had been said, and that meant he had a job to do now that he was indeed looking toward to. Kissing Nelyo as he walked back to find their bed, he knew they had some fun ahead of them.

* * *

 

Fëanaro’s stallion cantered toward the sleeping city. Once he was closer and would not be able to be stopped by the gaurds, and besides, he did not really want to take the ships by force, he had one of his warriors wind a horn, announcing his presence near the city.

He did not care if he woke the city and besides, it was early dawn anyway. The time had come for Olwë to make his decision, and it would have consequences if he made the wrong one.

“The rest of you can wait here. I only want my sons with me in the city,” Fëanáro said once they had all stopped where they were. He was prepared to do what he came here to do, though he would not order his army into the city yet. Indeed, they were retreating to beyond a nearby hilltop which he would return to with his sons after speaking with Olwë.

They would then all ride down into the city, though whether they did so peacefully or not depended on the words Olwë would say to him.


	22. Meeting

Nelyo woke to someone knocking on the door to their guest suite. She groaned, wanting to answer the door but finding she couldn’t as there was a well-known leg draped over her and an arm cuddling her close.

“Perhaps if we don’t answer they’ll go away…” Áto murmured, pressing his lips against her neck.

Nelyo sighed. _Not likely since we are usually not disturbed and why would anyone make that mistake the night after we said our vows?_

“That or they’ll come in…”

She had no interest in moving from the bed. Not after the lovely night they had had the night before. _I wonder if this means we have an elfling on the way_. She knew the Valar were aware that this was something they both dearly wanted. Perhaps they had been blessed with one after all.

Indeed they could hear the main suite door open and close, and footsteps stopping on the other side of the bedroom door.

“Are either of you awake in there?”

Both elves flinched when they realized it was Olwë who had come, not some messenger. Imagine the mess he might have found out in the main room when he entered. After all, Nelyo’s dress was still out there where it had been discarded.

 _‘I’ll go_ ,’ Áto’s voice sounded in her head.

That made sense, considering she didn’t have any of her clothing in here, since they hadn’t exactly packed anything. Whereas she knew he at least had his leggings. That would have to be enough.

Nelyo nodded.

_‘Let me know what he wants.’_

_‘I will.’_

Áto kissed her cheek before he slipped out of the bed, and Nelyo watched as he beant over to get his leggings off the floor, securing them on his body before walking out of the door.

* * *

 

It had taken one look around the sitting room to know that he had been wise to not send a messenger. _A messenger would not have wanted to be here, considering what seems to have gone on._ Oh he was happy for them, but he knew that this was likely the only chance they would have had.

Indeed, when Áto came out, wearing only leggings, Olwë smiled, spotting the golden ring on his finger.

“I see you two wasted no time then?”

Áto smiled, though he kept his voice quiet.

“No, we knew we had one last chance that that last night was likely it. Nelyo’s still asleep in there. What can I help you with, Lord Olwë?”

Olwë shook his head slightly.

“I’m not sure if you heard it, but there was a horn blown outside the city not long ago. One of my gate guards was sent to tell me that Fëanáro has been sighted and he is not far.”

Áto winced and Olwë knew that he had shocked the younger elf.

“I want you and Nelyafinwë there when I speak with him, though I do not want either of you to say anything. Do not show yourselves straight away, as I have planned how to make him realise how I know the things I do. Leave the talking to me.”

This was his city and he would make sure that Fëanáro was reminded of that fact. This was not a Noldorin city, that he did know even though there were a few Noldor who lived here, the majority were not.

Áto blinked, looking a little surprised..

“Where would you have us wait? When do we come out?”

“I will have mentioned Finwë before you should come out. I want him to realise that he has not caught me as unaware as he thinks he has. Naturally he will wonder how I know that my old friend is dead, and that would be a good time for you to come out, both of you. He should be coming to my throne room in around half an hour, since the city gates have not opened yet to let in any travelers.”

Áto nodded.

“If you think that is the right way to make him realise that he hasn’t caught you unaware of his plans, so be it. We will help you, of that I can be certain. Was there anything else we need to know?”

“Only speak if you’re asked something directly. I will have two of my warriors in there, but I am not expecting trouble from Fëanáro. Best you have your sword though, and Nelyo too.”

Áto nodded.

“We’ll have them.”

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

Olwë turned and walked away.

* * *

 

Fëanáro scowled as he waited for the gates to the city to open. It was clear that Olwë wasn’t letting anyone in just yet, and the longer he waited, the more irritated he got. Especially he knew when every moment wasted in Valinor was another minute that Morgoth had to get further away.

Finally the gates opened and he and his sons started through the city, moving swiftly through, making elves get out of the way. Occasionally they heard a guard call to them to be more careful, but Fëanáro paid them no heed. There was nothing he wanted more than to be out of this city and on his way after his jewels, which one of the Valar had taken from him. The Valar would do nothing to get them back, and so he would take up the chase.

Fëanáro stopped not far from where the palace was to look at his sons.

“Curufinwë… Caranthir, if things do not go well, I want you to remain in the city, and get those gates open by any means necessary, you understand me?”

Both the dark haired elves nodded, and Fëanáro continued onward, stopping to dismount before the palace doors. Once they were seen, someone came hurrying out.

“Greetings Prince Fëanáro, to what do we own the pleasure?”

Fëanáro shook his head, looking at the elf with some annoyance. _Clearly he’s about to get a reminder of who I really am now._ He was hardly impressed at the wrong title being used, but perhaps it was because news of his father’s passing had not reached here.

“I come with a request for King Olwë, also.. it is High-King Fëanáro now, not Prince…”

The pale haired elf before them inclined his head in apology.

“I apologise, I had forgotten that you were the High-King now. That news is indeed known to us.”

 _What?_ Perhaps the Telerin elves here were not so foolish and lacking in knowledge as he had thought they were. _I wonder how they know that my father is no longer amongst us?_ Fëanáro knew he had sent no messenger ahead to warn the people here that he was coming, yet they seemed prepared? _What is going on here?_ He did not like the feeling.

“Please, follow me, he is waiting for you.”

Fëanáro started after the elf, wondering what was going on now. It seemed that he had been noticed, and that had been his intent yes, but he had left most of his men back on the other side of the hill, and now he had a good feeling that that had been the right move, given the situation.

While once he would have been thrilled to be here where the Telerin elves lived, that had been long ago. Now he walked between the halls with only one thing on his mind, getting the ships that were rightfully theirs to travel on. _Olwë cannot stop me even if he wants to_.

Their guide left them once they reached the doors to the throne room, and Fëanáro was surprised to see there were no guards at the doors, considering he was armed and potentially a threat to Olwë. _I would have had guards there._ Then again, Olwë had always been rather fickle about his own safety, thinking nothing would harm him while he was in his city.

When he entered the room, he became aware that Olwë wasn’t the only one in there. There were two armed gaurds standing at the foot of the steps up to where Olwë sat waiting. _Perhaps I was wrong, perhaps he is interested in his own safety._

“Welcome to Alqualondë, old friend,” Olwë said from where he sat, and Fëanáro was quite aware that he wasn’t going to be able to get close without harming the two guards standing ready. One of them being a young dark blond haired ellith, and he hoped it would not come to a fight.

He was prepared to fight if he had to, but this really wasn’t the right place for it, in Olwë’s throne room. Fëanáro inclined his head, though he really didn’t have the time for pleasantries at this point.

“I apologise for coming here unexpected, but I had no choice, Lord Olwë. Recent events have forced me to come this way, in the hopes that you will grant me the help that I need now.”

“What help would that be, son of my fallen friend?”

Fëanáro’s eyes narrowed, and he blinked as a door opened near where Olwë sat and two figures emerged. At the sight of his daughter, he had to raise a hand as Kanafinwë involuntarily stepped toward her, making him stop. He saw the unease as well as disapproval in Nelyafinwë’s eyes, though she said nothing, merely walking with Findaráto to stand by Olwë, and he noted that both elves were armed.

 _So that’s how he knows about my father._ There could be no other way for Olwë to know what had happened to Finwë. Then he noticed something that he was particularly displeased to see. A glint of gold on one of his daughter’s fingers. _Married? Why you insolent sneaky dishonest elf!_ Fëanáro sent his daughter a swift glare and in the process spotted the matching golden ring on Findaráto’s hand. _Scheming half-noldo!_

Schooling his features, he looked at Olwë.

“You know why I’m here, I would assume considering those two are also here. Will you let us use your ships or not?”

Olwë frowned, seeming to know why he had been glaring at his daughter a few moments ago.

“I do not believe that it is the will of the Valar that we are to go back to that place from which we can. You will find no sailor of mine willing to help you cross the seas, nor will you have our ships to sail yourself.”

Fëanáro looked at him for several long moments, before his eyes narrowed.

“Willing or not, we will have those ships and it will be you who is to blame for any who fall because of your words here now, mark my words. I will go, but this is not the last you shall see of me.”

Tonight he would strike and take those ships, no matter who got in his way.

* * *

 

Nelyo winced when her father glared at her, she knew why he wasn’t pleased to see her, and the ring on her hand was a dead giveaway. No doubt he had been furious to see her wearing that. _That was my choice and you never did approve._

Her father’s final words were more of a reason to be concerned considering she knew her father would be waiting to lash out at her. Once her father and her brothers were out of sight she winced.

“I really hope he’s not going to do that,” Áto commented.

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Nelyo replied. “He’s certainly not himself, and now it’s a worry that he won’t accept that he can’t have the ships.”

Olwë looked at them both.

“I think you two need to get out of here, before he strikes. My guards know what to do…”

Indeed, one of the guards who had been in the room with them had left, the female one.

“Captain Fánairiel has gone to warn her commander of what has happened here, of that I am certain.”

The other guard bowed before departing as well.


	23. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have come to an end. Do not fret, book two is on the way!  
> Thank you for reading Part One of the Red Lady Series

Fánairiel blinked as she stood waiting for the Commanders to come out of their meeting with the Over Captain. _Why are we standing around when we’re going to be attacked?_ She knew that was going to happen, even if most did not seem to think that it would.

Finally the Commanders came out.

“Warriors!”

The most senior of the commanders, Wingaion called them, and Fánairiel looked toward her commander.

“I know not all of you know what is going on at the moment in the city, and that we never expected to be challenged, but it would see that one of the Noldor, the new High-King Fëanáro is coming back here to take our ships by force.”

While there were some murmured signs of shock from the elves around her, Fánairiel stayed silent, knowing that this was only what she already knew.

“A plan has been made for those of us who need to defend the people. Everyone should be brought away from the docks, and only all of us should remain there to defend the ships. Make sure all the ships are back at their correct mooring places, so that we know they are all accounted for. The warriors who follow Captain Fánairiel will make sure that the people in the city know why they are not to go to their ships.”

Fánairiel could have groaned. _I am useful for more than that!_ There was no time to protest the decision, she knew this. If this was what Wingaion wanted her to do, she would of course heed his orders.

“With me, quickly!”

She started away from the mustering point, hoping that she would be able to get people out before there was much trouble from the oncoming Noldor. _I saw how they were armed, and we’re in trouble once they enter the city._

Halfway through evacuating those who were in the line of danger, she heard the first screams.

“Hanion, Váyaion, find out what’s going on over there in the western streets and help our people. Do not fight if you are outnumbered, but do what you can to protect them!”

The two ellyn she had spoken to ran off in that direction. The rest of her warriors split up heading into different areas, and Fánairiel found herself and one other, Duvanor, heading into the area where her parents were housed. Fánairiel left Duvanor when she spotted her own home, and saw the broken down door lying on the ground.

“Captain wait!”

She ignored her companion, rushing forward as she saw a figure in the back area, a sword drawn, her mother backing away from her, terror in her eyes.

“Ammë!”

As soon as the word left her mouth she saw the dark haired elf strike and her mother collapse to the ground. Fánairiel did not stop to think she rushed forward to meet the other elf’s sword as the elf turned to face her.

To her great shock it was a dark haired elleth! One who’s features vaguely resembled her own, and that was most unexpected. There was no time to consider what was going on here, as she fought back quickly, dodging and striking and blocking. Fánairiel was well aware that she was in a fight to defend her own life.

“Didn’t think they’d want another daughter,” the elleth snarled. “What with how they treated me after I married!”

Fánairiel did not answer that. _Another daughter?_ She pushed the errant though away, blocking hastily a swipe at her shoulder.

Unfortunately she was no match for the elleth and soon found a sword coming toward her head and the ground rushed up toward her.

* * *

 The two brothers worked their way silently through the streets, relying on a great hound to lead them to their target.

“Have you found her, Huan?”

Huan nodded his head before starting to run through the streets, his master following behind him swiftly.

They were on the docks, amid the chaos of the fighting to take the ships, when Turcafinwë saw his sister. She was fighting two other Noldor, and seemed to be holding her own.

She also had her back to him.

This was a chance too great to be missed and he made his way along the deck, pushing aside any elf who dared to step in his way, not caring if they landed in the water as a result of his pushes.

Once he was behind her, and indeed the two warriors had seen him coming, he reached out with both hands, sword back in its sheath, one hand to cover her mouth and nose, the other to press down hard on the pressure point by her neck.

Nelyafinwë struggled for a few moments, he could feel her trying to open her mouth but he kept that from happening, until she slumped against him.

The sound of fighting on this jetty had subsided, and he looked at the two Noldor who had been fighting his sister.

“Find something to bind her with, but do not use anything that might harm her.”

Feeling some regret, he put his sister down so she was lying on the wooden boards of the dock before tearing three strips from the end of his cloak. One he balled up and pressed into her mouth before using another strip to secure it, and using the final one to blindfold her.

One of the elves came back a few moments later, and together they bound his sisters arms behind her back, and tied her ankles too.

Turcafinwë looked about, and noting that most of the elves were not on this dock anymore, he picked his sister up and carefully passed her to one of his own warriors.

“Put her in a cabin, but make sure she can’t see even so. I don’t need anyone hearing her, and neither does my father.”

The ellon nodded.

“Of course Prince Turcafinwë.”

* * *

When Nelyo woke once more, she felt very confused. She couldn’t open her eyes, and when she tried to move her tongue, she realized there was something holding it down. _Who in Arda did this?_ More importantly. _Where am i?_ She could feel wood below her and that made her panic. _Not a ship! Áto!!_


End file.
